Bones House
by Michelle Bones
Summary: La continuacion de De tal palo, tal astilla. Temperance tiene que lidiar con una crisis de identidad por su recien descubierto parentesco con House quien, por su parte, debe adaptarse a la vida de padre, abuelo y suegro. A Booth no le hace mucha gracia su nuevo papa suegro y Lisa Cuddy ve en Temperance una aliada para planes futuros.
1. Chapter 1

Booth estaba molesto. Se paseaba por la habitacion como un leon enjaulado. De vez en cuando se detenia en seco con las manos en la cintura, miraba esos ojos azules tan amados para el y volvia a dar vueltas en silencio, meditando y rumiando una decision que ya habia sido tomada y que a el no le gustaba para nada.

\- Booth por favor. Ya habiamos hablado de esto y estuviste de acuerdo.

\- En el caso hipotetico que se presentara la situacion- le dijo cruzando los brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pues se presento. Y aceptaron. Tenemos que irnos ya! Debemos estar en Colorado en cinco horas!

\- No te da miedo?! Digo, son nuestros hijos!

\- Y el es su abuelo. No creo que los vaya a exponer deliberadamente a algun peligro y si algo pasara, Lisa estara ahi con el y los chicos.

\- Porque no se pueden quedar con Angela y Hodgings?!- dijo Seeley sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

\- Te lo dire solo una vez mas. Ella esta en el ultimo trimestre de su embarazo de mellizos y Hodgings esta cuidandola. Imaginate si empieza el trabajo de parto con Michael, Katherine, Christine y Henry en su casa? Que va a hacer Jack solo con tantos niños?

\- Y Swetts?

\- Te repito que Lance y Daisy no estan en Washington. Se fueron a casa de los padres de Daisy con el pequeño Seeley por las vacaciones de ella.

\- Max como te extraño!- dijo mirando el techo de la habitacion con las manos en la cintura.

\- Te recuerdo que Maxwell Keenan era un asaltabancos y asesino convicto y confeso- le dijo Temperance empezando a molestarse- Greg no ha matado a nadie ni tampoco robado nada.

\- Claro. Ahora defiendes al sociopata! A su lado Max queda como un santo de altar!

\- Si no dejas de comportarte asi te iras solo a Colorado! Y deja de decirle sociopata!

\- Que?! No lo es acaso?!- dijo Seeley enfureciendose- oh perdon! Disculpame por decirle ave al pato!

\- Que tiene que ver el pato con Greg?- dijo Temperance confundida- de que estas hablando?

\- Temperance... por favor. No confio en Greg ni para dejarle a Sparky!

Sparky era el perro doberman de la familia quien al oir mentar a Greg salio de su cama, en la que estaba comodamente acostado, llorando como un cachorro.

\- Ves?! Hasta Sparky lo sabe!- dijo Booth señalando la puerta por donde paso el animal como rayo.

\- Sparky llora porque otra vez te olvidaste de sacarlo a pasear! Tu limpias el piso de la sala!

\- Bien!- dijo el bajando por las escaleras con la correa del perro en la mano

\- Bien!- dijo ella marcando el numero de la casa de los House.

Lisa Cuddy estaba terminando de preparar una torta de chocolate, galletas glaseadas y pudin de vainilla. Le emocionaba la idea de quedarse dos dias con los hijos de Temperance. Ella siempre quiso una casa llena de niños pero solo con House se completaba la cuota de niños en casa. Su hija llego corriendo del jardin emocionada. Habia hecho buena amistad con Christine Booth y esperaba que llegara para ir a jugar a su habitacion con sus muñecas y juegos de medicina. Christine le iba a enseñar como hacer una autopsia y ella le enseñaria como operar a corazon abierto. Todos unos angeles.

\- Mami a que hora viene Temperance con Christine? Ya quiero jugar con ella!

\- Ya deberian estar aqui... voy a llamarlos- va hacia el telefono inalambrico de la cocina en el momento en el que empieza a sonar. Era el numero de Temperance. Habra pasado algo?- se pregunto Cuddy.

\- Hola Temperance! Estabamos hablando de ustedes! A que hora estaran por aqui?

\- Cuando a Booth se le ocurra dejar de comportarse como un niño malcriado- Temperance tomo aire para calmarse- lo siento Lisa. El es muy sobreprotector conmigo y sus hijos y no confia en Greg.

\- Yo tampoco lo haria Temperance. Entiendo a Seeley.

\- Pero, tu eres la esposa de Greg! No se supone que debes apoyarlo?

\- Se con quien me case, Temperance. Yo no le dejaria encargado ni al canario de la vecina.

\- Pero tienes una hija con el! No lo entiendo...

\- Por supuesto que no, eres su hija. Es normal que lo defiendas frente a tu esposo pero esta vez tu marido tiene toda la razon. Greg House no es apto para cuidar niños menores de 21 años pero yo estoy aqui. Por eso Melissa sigue viva. Dile a Seeley que no se preocupe. He pedido tres dias libres en el hospital para dedicarme a vigilar a los chicos... y a tu padre.

\- Hablare con el y le dare esta informacion. Estaremos en tu casa en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

\- Pero vives a diez minutos de mi casa Temperance- dijo Cuddy sin entender.

\- Tu conoces a tu esposo Lisa, y yo al mio...- dijo Temperance acentuando la ultima frase.

\- Caramba! Ya veo que el parecido con House va mas alla del Asperger, el coeficiente intelectual y la medicina!- dijo Lisa riendose- mejor voy a recoger a los chicos. Si te pareces tanto a tu padre como creo llegaras mañana a Colorado.

...

Gregory House estaba en su consultorio en el San Francis. Sabia que sus nietos llegarian en cualquier momento a su casa y el estaba asustado. No lo admitiria jamas y nunca dejaria traslucir esa emocion pero lo cierto es que no sabia que hacer. Sabia relacionarse con niños de la edad de Melissa, confiaba llevarse bien con Christine en estos dias. Era el bebe lo que lo aterrorizaba. Con Melissa fue diferente. Cuddy no le dijo que era su hija hasta que la nena cumplio dos años. Se salto los terribles dos años y despues habia sido relativamente facil. Lo que no sabia House es que estaba a punto de recibir ayuda extra.

Wilson entro al consultorio con tres paquetes de regalo grandes. Estaba vestido casualmente y no con el uniforme del hospital.

\- Vas a alguna fiesta infantil? Oh no! No puedes! Porque no tienes hijos!- le dijo Greg sentado en su sillon leyendo una de las novelas de Temperance.

\- Tu hija debe estar ya en tu casa con tus nietos- le dijo Wilson ignorando su comentario. Ellos se trataban y llevaban asi en su sui generis relacion amical- a que le temes House?

\- Yo? Bueno dejame pensar... a santa claus, al cambio climatico...

\- Al marido de Temperance- le dice Wilson sentandose frente a el- que tal te llevas con el agente del FBI?

\- No tengo mayor problema con mi yernito- dice House sin despegar los ojos de la novela- es un buen hombre.

\- QUEEEE?! ESTAS ELOGIANDO A ALGUIEN?! Y QUE RECIEN CONOCES?!

\- Lamento que tu vida sea tan patetica que debas meter las narices en la mia, Wilson, pero te agradeceria que NO ME GRITES EN MI OFICINA!

Foreman, Trece y Chase entran a la oficina con regalos para los niños. Cuddy les prometio una semana libre y pagada a cada uno si lograban enviar a House a su casa antes que los niños estuvieran dormidos. House resopla y cierra la novela con ambas manos. Por lo visto no va a terminarla hoy.

...

Lisa Cuddy esta fuera de la casa de los Booth tocando el claxon. Ya toco la puerta, el timbre, la ventana y nada. "Que ADN ni ADN. Si le hubiera preguntado antes como se lleva con su esposo me daba cuenta enseguida- dice moviendo la cabeza mientras timbra por enesima vez al movil de Temperance. Va directo a la casilla de voz- Temperance House! Me vas a oir si no abres la puerta en..."

La puerta de entrada se abre y aparece Christine corriendo hacia la camioneta Toyota Prado de Cuddy. Melissa abre la puerta de atras y espera emocionada a que su sobrina suba. Saben que son tia y sobrina pero se tratan como primas al tener la misma edad. Christine entra y cierran la puerta. Cuddy voltea a saludar a la pequeña y preguntarle por sus padres.

\- Nena! Que bella estas!- dice al ver el vestido floreado sin mangas que lleva la niña junto con sus sandalias y su cartera de mano- eres toda una damita!

\- Hola Tia Lisa!- dice Christine abrazandola. Esta niña no salio a los House definitivamente. Es un amor! piensa Cuddy sonriendole- mi papi dice que soy una princesa.

\- Mi papa me dice pequeña Cuddy- dice Melissa- es que me parezco mucho a mi mami.

\- Y tus padres, Christine?- le dice Cuddy mirando la puerta de la entrada abierta.

\- Estan terminando de cambiar a Hank y bajan, Tia Lisa.

"Cambiando a Hank o vistiendose?- penso Cuddy suspirando resignada- es toda una House"

Temperance aparece con Hank en brazos. Esta algo apurada y bastante avergonzada con la esposa de su padre. Lisa baja de la camioneta para recibir al bebe y nota que Temperance no lleva nada mas que la bata en la que se envuelve. No puede evitar reirse. Ella y House llegan tarde a todos lados por el mismo tema.

\- Lisa disculpame por favor! Es que...

\- No me digas nada. A mi me pasa lo mismo con tu padre. Entiendo perfectamente- dice sin dejar de reir relajando a Temperance que pensaba encontrarla furiosa- siempre iran a Colorado o no?

\- La verdad no lo se- dice ella sonriendo- te llamo en la noche para confirmarte si recojo a los niños.

\- NOOOOOOOOOO!- dicen Melissa y Christine al unisono- queremos hacer la pijamada que nos prometieron!

\- Dejalos quedarse Temperance- le dice Lisa con Hank en brazos- sera un placer tenerlos en casa. Ademas Greg ya debe ir acostumbrandose a la idea de un bebe en casa.

\- Quieres otro hijo, Lisa?!- le dice Temperance asombrada- pero a Greg...

\- Por eso quiero que se queden sus nietos, hija- le dice Cuddy balanceando y mirando con ternura a Hank- que se deje de una vez por todas de tonterias y tengamos un pequeño Greg.

\- Creo que le daria un ataque de panico- dijo Temperance imaginando la reaccion de su padre- incluso podria huir hasta que lo procese y no sabria como reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebe a su vida. Despues se daria cuenta de que va a perder su vida ya establecida y no le quedaria mas que regresar a disculparse.

\- Es impresionante! Describiste a tu padre como si hubieras crecido con el!

\- Es lo que yo hice, Lisa.

\- Que?! Tu abandonaste a...

\- Podemos conversar en otro momento, Lisa. Y te contare toda la historia- le dijo señalando a Melissa y Christine que escuchaban atentamente la conversacion. Christine no entendio mucho o no quiso entender de lo que estaban hablando pero Melissa saco en claro que mama queria darle un hermanito.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Vamos House! Entra de una buena vez antes que te levantemos en brazos y te arrojemos dentro!

Foreman estaba perdiendo la paciencia frente a la terquedad de su jefe de no mover ni un dedo por regresar a su casa. Sabia que Henry estaria ahi y Lisa lo obligaria a cuidarlo y cargarlo. El que llorara sin consuelo y el no supiera como calmarlo ni reconfortarlo lo aterraba. No estaba preparado para ese tipo de rechazo. Sabia manejarse con adultos taimados y niños engreidos pero con bebes... pasaba sin ver.

\- Y si le quitamos el Vicodin?- dice Trece intentando rebuscar sus bolsillos a lo que House se opone con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Lo siento Trece, estoy casado y lo sabes. Perdiste tu oportunidad de poner tus manos sobre mi. Se que lo querias- dice muy confiado.

\- Creo que un puñetazo seria mas efectivo- dijo Chase levantandose la manga de la camisa- Esto te dolera a ti House...- le dijo lanzandole un directo al menton que House esquivo con el baston- Rayos!- grito con la mano destrozada.

\- House ya deja de jugar! Tenemos que irnos!- le dijo Wilson cogiendolo del saco- es tu nieto no un alien! Ya aprenderas a conocerlo y a cuidarlo! Incluso hasta podrias llegar a querrerlo!

...

Temperance no puede dormir. Normalmente despues de hacer el amor con Seeley ambos duermen algunas horas y luego prosiguen con lo que tengan que realizar. El esta profundamente dormido pero ella piensa en lo que le dijo Lisa y en lo que estuvo a punto de revelar delante de su hija.

Seeley despierta bostezando y la abraza pero se da cuenta que no esta dormida sino muy despierta y pensando. El sabe que eso no es bueno.

\- En que piensas preciosa?- le dice estrechandola contra el- si vamos o no a Colorado?

\- Soy demasiado parecida a el. Tengo un trabajo relacionado con medicina. Tengo un equipo a mi cargo. Busco e investigo para esclarecer los homicidios. Me case con un compañero de trabajo. Mi alter-ego trabaja conmigo en el Jeffersonian. Soy terrible para entender los sentimientos de las personas...

\- ALTO! ALTO! PARA AHI!- grito Booth cortando su tren de pensamiento. Sabia perfectamente donde queria llegar- tu no eres una sociopata. Has manejado y dominado tu condicion de Asperger tan bien que la gente al conocerte no sospecha cuan agudo era tu caso. Eres una esposa amante y una madre dedicada. Angela te prefiere a ti sobre Hodgings. Tus internos matarian por ti si se los pidieras. Yo volveria a hacerlo mil veces si con eso te convenzo de que eres la mejor persona que he conocido y que no cambiaria nada de ti porque te amo tal y como eres.

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su esposo. El la envolvio en un abrazo protector y le acariciaba el cabello. Habia hablado con Swetts. Solo esperaba que ella se confrontara consigo misma. Era cierto lo que le dijo hace dos meses al conocer a Greg. No era una Keennan ni una Brennan. Y estaba intentando aceptar ser una House. Greg le habia dicho que estaria dispuesto a darle su apellido si ella se lo proponia y Seeley le dijo que primero esperara a queTemperance supiera quien era y como se sentia antes de pensar en cambios de apellido. Ella tenia que confirmar su identidad para seguir adelante.

\- Que voy a hacer?!- dijo entre lagrimas aferrada a el.

\- Lo que tu quieras. Lo que desees. Yo te apoyare siempre.

\- Yo soy Temperance Brennan! Soy la misma persona antes y despues de conocer a Gregory House! No tengo porque cambiar!

\- Es cierto. No tienes porque hacerlo. Solo tienes que borrar a los House de tu vida y todo volvera a la normalidad.

Ella dejo de llorar y lo miro a los ojos con una mueca de incredulidad. Seeley le habia dicho que olvide a los House?! Habia escuchado bien?!

\- Estabas bien sin ellos. No tenias problemas ni crisis de identidad. Solo desaparecen y ya.

\- Pero Greg...

\- Nunca estuvo cuando eras chica. Hubiera sido un gran apoyo cuando los Brennan te abandonaron en la adolescencia. Pudo llevarte al altar en nuestra boda. Nunca estuvo en los momentos importantes de tu vida y no es indispensable.

\- Es mi padre.

\- Tu padre fue Maxwell Keennan. El te crio y te adoro hasta el dia de su muerte. Greg solo esta redimiendose en vida por sus pecados.

\- El no lo sabia! No sabia que yo existia!- dijo empezandoba enojarse con Seeley que estaba utilizando la psicologia inversa que le enseño Swetts para este momento- Deja de hablar mal de el!

\- La que queria dejar todo como estaba, negandose a cambiar eres tu. Solo tu puedes decidir si aceptas a Gregory House con todos los cambios que se vienen encima o si solo lo borras y haces como que nunca existio. Yo te apoyare en lo que decidas.

\- Que harias tu? Que harias si de la noche a la mañana te dicen que no eres Seeley Joseph Booth y que tu padre es otra persona totalmente desconocida pero muy parecida a ti?

\- Le daria la oportunidad de conocerme y conocerlo. De tratarlo y saber que clase de persona es. Tu lo estas haciendo con los House. La pregunta es: los aceptaras ahora que ya conoces algo de ellos o los arrancaras de tu vida para que no cambie nada? Temperance aqui solo cambian las formas no la escencia. Seguiras siendo la mujer que amo, la madre de mis hijos, la antropologa forense, la escritora de Best Sellers, la cientifica del Jeffersonian, la amiga de Angela, de Cam, de Jack, de todos. Seguiras siendo tu. Solo debes aceptar que la forma de presentarte ante la sociedad va a cambiar pero tu no tienes porque hacerlo.

\- No voy a cambiarme de apellido. Ya pase por eso una vez y no voy a hacerlo por nadie mas!

\- Eso lo se. Sigues siendo Temperance Brennan a pesar que eres mi esposa. Yo te amo asi como eres. Greg es individualista. El respeta a los que se hacen respetar. Y despues de puñetazo que le diste en el restaurant al conocerlo, dejame decirte que te respeta mucho. Muchisimo.

...

Greg estaba parado en la puerta de su casa sin atreverse a entrar. El tenia su propia crisis de identidad. De papa relajado a abuelo aterrado. Y si se le caia el bebe? El yernito le vaciaba la cacerina encima antes de que caiga muerto al suelo. Se sorprendio. Si le tenia algo de respeto al marido de Temperance.

\- House por el amor de Dios y de sus angeles! Abre la maldita puerta!

Wilson estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Le quito la llave de las manos y se disponia a meterla en la cerradura cuando el baston de House le paso frente a los ojos de manera horizontal impidiendole ingresar la llave.

\- Es mi casa. Yo decido a que hora entro.

\- Eso te lo enseño el marido de tu hija? Te salio fenomenal la representacion de hombre duro y al filo de la ley. Dejate de actuaciones y entremos de una vez!

\- Porque tengo que dejarte entrar?! A ver recuerdamelo...

\- Porque te voy a enseñar a relacionarte con tu nieto.

\- Tu no tienes ni hijos y me vas a enseñar como sobrellevar a mi nieto? Alguien se olvido de tomar el litio hoy!

\- Dime, ella es asi como tu? Sarcastica, infame y cruel?

Greg le cruzo el baston por el cuello cogiendolo a dos manos mientras lo estampaba contra la puerta ahorcandolo.

\- Vuelves a hablar mal de mi hija y te rompo el cuello! Ella no es como yo! Ella es mejor que yo y sus hijos son...

\- Son...- dijo Wilson con un hilo de voz. House todavia lo tenia incrustado en la puerta de entrada- que son?

\- Mis...Son mis nietos- dijo sacandole el baston del cuello y dejandolo respirar- no tenias que llegar al extremo de enfurecerme para que me diera cuenta de algo tan obvio!

\- Claro House. La culpa ha sido mia- dijo sarcasticamente mientras tosia para aclarar la garganta- listo para entrar? O tengo que perder la voz para que entiendas?

\- Eres un idiota!- le dijo ingresando la llave y abriendo la puerta dejandolo pasar- pude asfixiarte de pura rabia!

\- De nada amigo- le dijo Wilson sentandose en el sillon mientras tosia todavia- de nada.

...

Sparky estaba en la ventana. Esperaba a Christine. Daba vueltas a la sala y volvia a la ventana rasguñando el vidrio.

\- Sparky comportate! Temperance va a matarte si ve que le haces a la ventana!

Seeley estaba con el pantalon de pijama puesto cambiando los canales de la television en la sala mientras el perro caia en depresion. Habian decidido ir mañana a recoger a sus hijos para que Christine y Melissa tengan su pijamada pero Temperance queria traer a Hank. No le habia contado a Seeley el plan de Lisa y creyo que sentados en la sala seria un buen lugar y momento para decirselo.

Sparky aullo tristemente. Extrañaba a su pequeña ama. Tenia quince meses y aunque ya era un perro joven todavia en ocasiones se comportaba como todo un cachorro. Temperance salio de la cocina algo asustada y miro al perro. Tenia ojos pequeños y marrones como alguien que ella conocia bien y estaban con grandes lagrimones.

\- Seeley! Sparky esta llorando!

\- Seguro extraña a Christine. Ya se le pasara- dijo sintonizando un partido de Hockey.

\- Esta temblando!

\- Asi es ese perro! Solo esta tratando de impresionarte!- dijo mirando atentamente el partido.

Sparky volvio a aullar lastimeramente y miro a los ojos a Temperance. Ella paso saliva. El perro estaba tan triste que penso que se iba a morir. Lo cargo y le apago el televisor a Seeley.

\- Hey! Yo estaba viendo el partido!- le dijo parandose y levantando los brazos.

\- Miralo! Mirale la cara!- Temperance le puso el perro en los ojos y este le presto atencion. Los ojitos lastimeros y brillantes, el hocico tembloroso, las orejitas gachas. Era la tristeza hecha can.

\- Pobre!- dijo Seeley cogiendolo debajo de las patas para cargarlo y rascarle la cabeza- parece que se fuera a morir de tristeza.

\- Entiendo a Sparky. Esta atravesando una crisis de separacion- dijo Temperance rascandole el cuello.

\- Asi que andamos de crisis- dijo Booth sentandose en el sillon con el perro tristisimo a un lado que puso su cabeza en la pierna de su amo y su esposa sobrellevando su nueva identidad abrazandolo del otro- sobreviviran. Ambos. No se preocupen. Voy a pedir pizza para nosotros y un pedazo de carne para Sparky.


	3. Chapter 3

House se miraba reflejado en unas pequeñas pupilas celestes. Henry no tenia los ojos azules de la madre ni las pupilas pardas del padre sino del mismo color de los ojos del hombre que lo sostiene algo aprensivamente. House lo tiene cargado por debajo de los brazos pero el se encuentra con los brazos extendidos. No lo acerca contra si porque piensa que al no conocerlo llorara y se activara el sensor de llanto de su padre ubicado a diez casas de ahi. Henry lo mira chupandose el dedo con la misma mirada indiferente que le planta su abuelo.

El lo mira de lado y Henry hace lo mismo. Entorna los ojos y el bebe lo imita. Se sorprende poniendo una cara de asombro y Henry se rie. House esboza una sonrisa. No era tan dificil despues de todo. Henry empieza a hacer pucheros y su abuelo vuelve a colocar esa cara media de asombro media de espanto por el inmediato llanto que cree vendra pero su nieto vuelve a reirse. "Esta jugando conmigo?- piensa despues de repetir la escena y escuchar nuevamente la risa de Henry- Es un pequeño bribon!"

\- Se llama reaccion de reflejo. El bebe te imita como parte de su aprendizaje de emociones y facciones. Es para reconocer mas adelante los sentimientos de las personas por el lenguaje gestual. Es claro que Henry no tiene Asperger por si eso te preocupaba.

House levanta las cejas y baja la mirada hacia unas pupilas azules que conoce bien. La tonalidad del cabello castaño es identica. Es un pequeño clon de Temperance y lo mira con total confianza como si lo hubiera visto toda su corta vida. Tiene la inteligencia de su madre y las habilidades sociales del padre pero el sarcasmo... salio de otro lado.

\- Christine- dice House sonriendo resignado al sarcastico discurso que acaba de escuchar- sabes quien soy?

\- El padre biologico de mi madre. Biologicamente mi abuelo y el de Henry. No puedo llamarte asi hasta conocerte. Si lo entiendes, no es cierto?

\- Claro pequeña Tempe- le dice el hombre sentandose en el sillon para quedar al nivel de los ojos de la nena y colocando a Henry sobre una de sus piernas-lo entiendo perfectamente y no creas que estoy siendo condescendiente contigo. Yo soy asi y prefiero que lo sepas desde ahora.

\- Me parece bien Greg y confiare en que sea asi. Me decepcionaria mucho si mintieras en esta primera interaccion entre nosotros. Bueno, seguire jugando con Melissa. Voy a enseñarle a hacer una autopsia y tenemos de candidato al gato gris que estaba en la escalera.

\- Mi gato! Le vas a hacer una autopsia a mi gato?! Pero esta vivo!- dice House mirandola con espanto.

\- No por mucho tiempo. Ya lo sedamos. No tardara mucho en hacer efecto.

\- LISA! LISA COGE AL BEBE! VOY A SALVAR A FRANCIS!

House le deja en las manos a Henry para correr al segundo piso cuando ve al gato salir de la cocina muy orondo y ronroneando despues de un buen desayuno de atun. House voltea a mirar a Christine que se desternilla de risa en el sillon junto con Melissa que miraba todo desde la escalera y Cuddy en la puerta de la cocina. Hasta Henry se carcajea al ver que todos se rien de House.

...

\- Pero Greg, dime, en serio creias que Christine sabia hacer una autopsia?

\- No que la supiera hacer... pero si que intentara hacerla. Y como sabia que el gato era mio?

\- Melissa se lo dijo- Cuddy todavia no podia dejar de reirse- te das cuenta que tu hija y tu nieta ambas de seis años te hicieron una buena broma?

\- Broma? Casi me matan del susto! Voy a llamar a su madre...

\- Gregory House tu haces bromas peores a gente que ni conoces solo porque tienen la mala suerte de ser tus pacientes- le dice su esposa recriminandolo por insinuar una acusacion ante Temperance- creo que te caeria bien pasear a Hank para que duerma. Y sacas al gato por favor.

\- Muy bien. Sacare a pasear al bebe... pero nada mas.

House coloca a Henry en el coche de paseo envuelto hasta las orejas en una manta. Segun el para que no se resfrie. A Hank solo se le ven los ojitos celestes y el chupon a traves de la coraza de poliester que le ha colocado su exagerado abuelito.

\- Pero Greg por Dios! Quieres sofocar a la criatura? Sacale ese fardo!

\- Y si se resfria despues? Que le digo a Tempe... y a su esposo?

\- Seeley no va a matarte a menos que le des un buen motivo para hacerlo y un resfrio no lo es- dice Lisa mientras desenvuelve a Hank con delicadeza. El bebe ya tiene sueño y bosteza enterneciendo a Lisa que lo abraza y empieza a pasear por la sala.

\- Hey! Yo iba a sacarlo a pasear!

\- No grites Greg! Puedes pasear a Francis si tanto quieres salir o puedes llevar a las chicas a dar una vuelta al...

\- No gracias. Prefiero pasear solo. A ver si cuando regrese las pequeñas matasanos ya se durmieron.

...

Seeley esta dormido. Se quedo viendo television en el sillon despues de la pizza y dormita sentado con el control remoto en la mano. Temperance le quita el control remoto y se sienta a su lado en el sillon acariciando su cabello y jugando con sus orejas.

\- Crees que soy Sparky?- le dice medio dormido mientras la abraza hundiendo su rostro en el sedoso cabello castaño de su esposa. Ella sabr que esa es su posicoon favorita para dormir y no lo dejara hacerlo si primero no cumple con su tarea autoimpuesta- te parece si hoy dormimos en el sillon? No voy a levantarme por nada del mundo de aqui.

\- Pues siento decirte que Sparky esta esperando su paseo nocturno- le dice ella con la correa del doberman en la mano.

\- Oh no! No Temperance!- le dice abrazandola mas fuerte y ocultandose en su cabello- no quiero sacar a pasear a ese animal!

\- Asi hagas berrinche tienes que sacarlo. Tu le sugeriste el perro a Christine. Dijiste que seria un magnifico guardian y entre los pucheros de dos me convencieron de comprarlo. Me prometiste que lo sacarias todas las noches sin protestar asi que... aqui tienes la correa.

...

Greg camina por la vereda limpia del suburbio en el que vive. Las casas son de dos pisos, la gran mayoria de construccion moderna. Algunas tienen luces led en los jardines y aspersores controlados por reloj. La brisa refresca aun mas la noche y House se alegra de no sacar a Hank en ese clima medio demente. Por la mañana una fina neblina amanece colandose entre la vida misma de la gente. A mediodia un sol abrasador obliga a refrescarse con una ducha o un chapuzon en la piscina y por la noche un frio solido se have notar. Al menos a esa hora de la noche. Diez con veinte y sereno. Greg House sigue caminando con su baston a paso acompasado. A esa hora los gatos son pardos y podria pasar por un abuelo carismatico o un heroe de guerra. El sabe lo que es y punto. Ha vencido el temor al bebe. Esa era su mayor angustia desde que dijo que si al pedido de Temperance. Ahora el asunto iba por otro lado. Christine tenia sus genes, eso era innegable. La broma maquiavelica del gato se le habia ocurrido a ella. Como le devolveria el chiste sin ser demasiado duro? Seguia siendo una niña de seis años pero era SU nieta y algo le decia que no era fragil y delicada sino mas bien de caracter fuerte y muy decidida. "Es la copia al carbon de su madre pero el caracter... se debe parecer a su padre en el caracter y si es asi debe aguantar. Si haces bromas de gente grande debes prepararte para recibir una como gente grande. Ya veremos que hacemos contigo Christine. No muy fuerte claro, no quiero que tu padre me regale un pasaporte al mas alla envuelto en calibre 33"

...

Sparky suspira tendido en su cama. Seeley ya intento de todo para que se ponga de pie. Lo llamo. Le grito. Le enseño su correa. Le ofrecio su comida balanceada. Un trozo de carne. Nada. El animalito no estandispuesto a levantarse hasta que su dueña regrese.

\- Temperance ese perro no quiere pararse! No le voy a hacer mas monerias! O se para o se queda ahi hasta mañana!

\- Porque no lo amenazas con tu pistola? Quiza resulte- le dice mirando al animal exanime en su cama.

\- Te estas burlando de mi? Si saco la pistola le voy a hacer un agujero tan grande que no necesitara salir a pasear mas!- le dice totalmente molesto y sonmoliento. Esta irritado porque lo unico que quisiera es estar en su cama en posicion horizontal y no suplicandole al perro para sacarlo y ademas limpiar el piso de la sala.

\- Le explicaras a tu hija porque el perro termino con una bolsa de colostomia, entonces- le dice su esposa sin inmutarse. Esta acostumbrada a sus arrebatos cuando se encuentra al limite y sabe como manejarlo- si no lo sacas claro que dormiras en el sillon. Solo. Y hasta que asi sea subire a la habitacion. Buenas noches.

Booth aprieta los puños hasta que sus manos se ponen blancas. Sabe que ella cumplira su amenaza si no saca a Sparky. Carga al perro en sus brazos y le coloca el collar al cuello. Abre la puerta y la tira. El golpe suena como un balazo en el silencio de la noche. Temperance solo mueve la cabeza. Si aflojo las bisagras de la puerta la iba a arreglar antes de subir a dormir.

...

Greg llega sin darse cuenta a dos cuadras de la casa de su hija. Es tarde para ir a visitarla y de seguro su yernito le cerraria la puerta en las narices. O peor lo haria bailar a balazos disparando desde el segundo piso. Su padre, el abuelo de Temperance, era militar y de los estrictos. Trataba a Greg como soldado raso. De ahi su adversion a los militares. Trataba en lo posible de tomarles el pelo y ridiculizarlos pero Seeley no era un ignorante con galones. Sabia que Temperance no se fijaria en un hombre de mente simple y cuadriculada como su padre. Aunque no lo conocia bien, el hombre exhalaba confianza y se notaba a leguas que era honesto aparte de ser inteligente como para jugarle una broma al vuelo con el comentario del whisky la primera vez que estuvo en su casa. "Deberia invitarle unas copas. De hombre a hombre. De suegro a yerno. A ver que averiguo de Seeley Booth. No siempre sera el agente del FBI. Algun respiro se debe dar"

Seeley traia a Sparky caminando a paso ligero. Al perro le gustaba trotar y Booth tuvo que cansarse mas haciendole el capricho al perro. "Quien me mando a abrir mi bocota cuando Christine dijo lo del perro! Calladito quedaba mejor pero no, yo y mi... ese no es House? Que diantres hace practicamente en la puerta de mi casa?" Busco señales de sus hijos pensando que los venia a devolver pero nada. El hombre estaba solo y venia en son de paz o eso parecia.

\- Greg? Que haces por aqui y a esta hora?

\- Sali a tomar aire. El ambiente estaba muy cargado en mi casa- se arrepintio inmediatamente de lo que habia dicho. Seeley se lo tomaria a mal. Estaba seguro.

\- Jajajajajaja! De seguro Greg! No soportas dos niñas despiertas y un bebe con crisis de llanto? Bienvenido al mundo de los padres reales. Tuviste suerte con Melissa. Lisa la mantiene a salvo y viva a pesar de ti. Pero lidiar con mas niños ya es desgastante. Te lo digo yo. Adoro a mis hijos pero te agradezco en el alma que nos den un tiempo para estar a solas con Temperance. Y dime, no te gustaria llevarte a Sparky hasta mañana? Extraña a muerte a Christine. Y digo a muerte porque... no, mejor miralo.

House miro al animalito. Era una sola lagrima. Acongojado hasta la punta de la cola. Y Francis? Si le hacia algo al gato, Seeley podia ir despidiendose de su querida y cobarde mascota.

\- No se... yo tengo un gato y pueden no llevarse bien.

\- Oh bueno, no hay problema. Sabes olvidalo, ya vere que hago con Sparky.

\- Y si le das algo de cerveza? Digo, solo un poco para alegrarlo.

\- Temperance me mataria si ve que estoy emborrachando al perro- dijo Seeley pensando en voz alta- Ademas solo tengo vino en casa y creo que le haria bien uma cerveza.

\- Te acompaño al bar si deseas- dijo House como quien no quiere la cosa- a ver si tomamos una cerveza entre los tres."Esta noche me cuentas tu vida y milagros, Seeley- pemso House sonriendo maliciosamente- quiero saber que tan buen hombre eres y si amas a Temperance tanto como dices. Ojala no me lleve una sorpresa..."


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa mira por la ventana de la sala con el telefono en la oreja y algo preocupada. Greg salio hace tres horas a caminar para despejarse y no ha regresado ni dado señales de vida. No contesta el telefono ni llama para avisar donde se encuentra.

Es la enesima vez que Temperance escucha la casilla de voz del movil de Seeley. No regresa todavia del paseo nocturno con Sparky. Ni rastros de el ni del deprimido doberman. Decide llamar a otro numero. Quiza se sintio algo nostalgico por sus hijos y fue a verlos.

\- Greg?!- dice Lisa con voz apremiada.

\- Lisa soy Temperance. Seeley esta en tu casa?

\- Para nada hija. Greg no esta contigo?

\- No. Asi que ninguno esta en su casa? Desde que hora se fue Greg?

\- Tres horas mas o menos. Estoy algo preocupada hija. El no se desaparece asi. Bueno si lo hacia pero desde que nacio Melissa no lo habia vuelto a hacer.

\- Seeley no es de irse por ahi... solo- dice Temperance imaginando lo ocurrido- te apuesto que estan juntos.

\- Pero donde? Donde diablos estan ese par?- dice Lisa entre asombrada y molesta.

\- Trio. Se fueron con el doberman de Christine- aclara Temperance mirando la cama vacia de Sparky.

\- Y donde rayos los van a dejar entrar con un perro a estas horas de la noche?!

...

Sparky esta mucho mas animado. Sus orejas estan levantadas y alertas. Esta sentado al lado de una mesa en la cual dos hombres conversan demasiado animadamente Sus ojos estan muy abiertos y mirando a cada uno de los hombres segun van tomando la palabra. Baja la cabeza para tomar un poco del liquido amarillo oscuro que tiene en un vaso a su lado. Es algo amargo pero le agrada.

\- Asi que en el primer caso juntos mi hija te dio una buena cachetada! Jajajaja!- House se rie de buena gana. Sabe de los derechazos de Temperance por experiencia propia y le hace mucha gracia que su rudo yernito reciba golpes de ella.

\- A pesar que se presenta como una mujer racional y ecuanime tiene un caracter muy explosivo y arrebatado- le dice Seeley tomando otro trago de cerveza- supongo que en eso salio a ti.

\- Te arrepientes de casarte con ella?- le dice House poniendose serio.

\- Me arrepiento de no haberme casado antes con ella- le dice sonriendo de lado- me enamore de ella al conocerla pero me di cuenta cuando casi me muero con un tumor cerebral. Ella queria tener un hijo mio pero despues de la operacion... tuvimos muchos problemas.

\- Claro, entiendo- dice House decidido a sonsacarle todo- despues de una operacion cerebral ni la libido ni los impulsos sexuales son iguales... imagino que eso genero problemas.

Booth se atoro con la cerveza y se le derramo en la mesa cayendo el liquido en cascada... hasta la garganta de Sparky que esperaba con la boca abierta. El poco de cerveza que su dueño le puso en el vaso se habia acabado y el can aprovechaba el panico.

\- Por Dios, House! Ella y yo no eramos pareja en ese tiempo! Y mis impulsos no sufrieron ningun problema!- le dice entre avergonzado y molesto por la insinuacion- ella queria una inseminacion artificial y que yo fuera el donante!

\- Oh! Imagino que el mayor nacio asi entonces... es muy parecido a ti. No le veo absolutamente nada de Temperance.

\- Porque no es su hijo biologico- le dice tomando otro trago- es hijo mio.

\- Y ella acepto criarlo? Vaya! Me sorprende! Yo...

\- Tu no lo harias. Se ve a leguas- le dijo empezando a sentir los efectos del trago- si Lisa hubiera tenido una hija que no fuera tuya, ni la habrias mirado.

\- Pues al contrario de lo que piensas yernito- le dice algo picado tambien- yo no supe que Mellisa era mi hija hasta que cumplio dos años y yo ya era novio de Cuddy en ese tiempo. A mi no me pidieron inseminacion artificial. Yo hice deposito directo. Como hombre.

...

Temperance y Lisa tienen a todos los chicos mas el gato metidos en la SUV de Seeley mientras recorren las calles del suburbio buscandolos y esperando que tengan a Sparky en su poder. A Temperance se le ocurre ir al Founding Fathers. Es la ultima opcion.

Llegan y ven una patrulla de policia en la entrada. Las dos se miran a los ojos. Estan sentados dentro de la patrulla mientras un oficial levanta los cargos y otro carga a un muy borracho Sparky. House tiene la nariz rota por un puñetazo bien dado y mejor recibido de parte de su yernito y Seeley tiene un corte en el parietal producto de un bastonazo de su papa suegro. Ademas de cargos por disturbios publicos quieren agregar uno de maltrato animal por el estado etilico del pobre Sparky.

Temperance baja de la SUV para hablar con el oficial que levanta los cargos. Esta tan furiosa que es capaz de agregarles mas desacatos para que duerman en la carceleta por esa noche.

\- Buenas noches oficial. Soy la Dra. Temperance Brennan...

\- ...del instituto Jeffersonian. Se quien es Dra. Brennan- le dice el oficial sonriendo- mi hermano trabaja con usted. Soy Steven Bray.

\- Un gusto oficial- le dice correspondiendole la sonrisa. Sabe de sobra que en estos casos sirve de mucho un conocido en estas situaciones. Una de las lecciones de Angela le servira esta vez- que ocurrio?

\- Disturbios en el bar, diria que es lo usual si no fuera porque emborracharon al animal. No creo que fuera a proposito pero la ley es la ley.

\- Oficial Bray- le dice ella lo mas amable posible pues sabe que su marido y su padre la estan mirando por la ventana- el can es la mascota de mi hija. Podria entregarmelo por favor? No volvera a pasar esta situacion, se lo aseguro.

\- Le esta coqueteando al policia... le doy el apellido mañana mismo y la pongo en mi testamento con mas porcentaje- dice House con una sonrisa muy mal intencionada. Sabe que su yernito esta hirviendo de colera.

\- Bueno Dra. Brennan- dice el policia mirandola bien- normalmente no lo haria pero... usted es tan gentil con mi hermano que obviare lo del perrito. Tenga- le dice pasandole a Sparky que la mira con cara de "quien soy y quien eres tu?"- deberia dejarlo dormir dos dias solo con agua.

\- Gracias oficial Bray- le dice con una sonrisa que le retuerce el higado a Booth y hace reir a House- es usted muy amable. Debe ser de familia.

\- No hijita- dice House dentro de la patrulla sosteniendose la nariz con las marrocas ya que le volvio a sangrar por las carcajadas que daba- tu reaccion es de familia. Jajajajaja!

\- Conoce usted a los dos hombres que tenian al perro?- le pregunta el oficial mirandolos de reojo.

\- Son mi padre y mi esposo- le dice moviendo la cabeza- pero yo solo vine por Sparky. Apliqueles la sancion que corresponda y que tenga buenas noches- dice sonriendole y volteando para regresar a la SUV. El oficial se le queda viendo unos minutos mas de lo necesario.

\- Oiga! Deje de mirar asi a mi esposa!- le grita Booth desde la ventana de la patrulla.

\- Quieres que te encierren por desacato tambien? Ya callate! Ella hizo lo necesario y punto. Aunque pense que nos iba a sacar de esta.

\- Temperance tu padre tiene un millon de requisitorias por todo lo que te puedas imaginar! Si lo pasan por la pantalla se quedara encerrado hasta que Hank se gradue!- grita Lisa al ver que solo trajo a Sparky.

\- Yo no lo sabia y ademas esta vez si se pasaron de la raya... los dos- dice Temperance acomodando al perro en la maletera- si deseas sacar a Greg, te espero pero yo no muevo un dedo por Seeley Booth- le dice subiendo al asiento de conductor de la SUV.

\- Mami... no vas a ayudar a papi?- le dice Christine con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

Temperance resopla resignada. No puede aguantar ver asi a su hija. Voltea a mirarla y la abraza. Su padre se salvo esta vez. No sera asi llegando a la casa.

\- No llores. Voy a traerlo. Si?- le dice dandole un beso en la frente- ya regreso Lisa. Creo que el gato esta debajo de Sparky- dice al ver una cola al lado de donde ha caido exanime el pobre can.

\- Bueno Señores!- les dice el Oficial Bray- hoy dormiran en la carceleta de la comisaria. Espero que esten satisfechos- les dice encendiendo la patrulla. Temperance aparece al lado del conductor y baja el rostro hasta quedar frente al oficial el cual frena inmediatamente y le sonrie recostandose en el asiento.

\- Dra. Brennan que puedo hacer por usted?- le dice algo picaramente.

\- Podrias bajar para conversar un rato?- le responde abriendo la puerta.

\- Por supuesto. Para usted todo el tiempo del mundo- dice bajando en postura de galan.

Temperance le enseña la placa del FBI de Seeley. El oficial pasa saliva. Tiene a un agente del FBI enmarrocado en su patrulla.

\- Comprenderas que a pesar de alterar el orden publico no destrozaron nada ni dañaron a nadie que no sea ellos mismos, y como son familiares no consanguineos se pueden arreglar de forma no legal. Una advertencia seria lo mas indicado- le dice en tono estrictamente profesional. El oficial asiente y abre la puerta trasera de la patrulla.

\- Señores por esta vez sera solo una advertencia pero la proxima vez... asi venga con mas amigas Dra. Brennan me los llevo por esta y aquella- le dice mirandola e inclinando la cabeza- pueden retirarse antes que cambie de opinion!

Greg sale inmediatamente y apenas se siente libre de marrocas abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla a Temperance que se queda pasmada. Greg le sonrie y la abraza caminando con ella a la SUV. Seeley sale hecho un higado. El chico le quita las marrocas y se va en la patrulla. El camina hacia la camioneta. Sabe que tendra una discusion epica con ella al llegar a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Despues de cuatro dias del incidente del Foundings Fathers a Seeley no se le quita el malestar. Tiene dolor de cabeza, mareos y nauseas ademas de una rara erupcion en la piel del brazo. Decide no ir a trabajar ese dia y quedarse en cama. Temperance sale de la ducha y se sorprende al verlo envuelto en las cobijas hasta la cabeza. Se sienta a su lado y trata de despertarlo acariciandole la mejilla.

Retira la mano al momento. Esta hirviendo en fiebre y tiembla levemente. Lo sacude para intentar despertarlo.

\- Seeley! Responde! Que tienes? Que tomaste?- cree que es una intoxicacion medicamentosa y necesita saber que pastilla, capsula o comprimido tomo para contratrestar el efecto.

\- Nada... no tome nada... se que soy alergico... me siento muy mal- le dice a su esposa sin abrir los ojos. La cabeza le da vueltas y siente el cerebro como una brasa ardiente.

\- Tengo que bajarte la fiebre- le dice destapandolo de las cobijas y se queda inmovil.

Seeley tiene todo el cuerpo cubierto de erupciones rojas y sangrantes ademas le suplica que le devuelva la cobija porque tiene mucho frio.

"Esta volando en fiebre pero siente frio?- piensa Temperance- si lo meto al agua fria le provocare un choque termico. No tiene sentido. Debo llevarlo al hospital"

Llama a Lisa para pedirle que se quede con Hank. Angela acaba de dar a luz y no puede cuidarlo. Cuddy la escucha muy alterada.

\- Temperance que es lo que pasa? Porque necesitas que alguien cuide al bebe desesperadamente?

\- Es Booth. No se lo que tiene. Sus sintomas son muy contradictorios y raros. Tengo que llevarlo a un hospital lo mas rapido posible. Empieza a tener dificultad para respirar!

\- Tranquilizate y no te muevas. Te enviare una ambulancia y al equipo de tu padre. Ellos los traeran aqui. Tendremos que aislarte y tambien a Hank. Recogeremos a Christine del colegio y la mantendremos en aislamiento tambien. No te preocupes hija- le dice por el telefono aparentando una tranquilidad que esta lejos de sentir- esta es la especialidad de tu padre. A pesar de todo estima a tu marido y hara hasta lo imposible por ayudarlos. Solo espera la ambulancia y ayuda a resistir a Seeley. Nos vemos en quince minutos.

Cuelga el telefono. Solicita la ambulancia para la casa de los Booth con equipo para infeccion bacteriologica desconocida. Pide a Foreman, Chase, Trece y Taub. Corre al ascensor. Llega al piso de House y entra. El sabe que algo gravisimo pasa para que ella venga en persona y corriendo hasta su consultorio. Su equipo acaba de ser convocado a una emergencia. Se da cuenta de la situacion y va al lado de su esposa.

\- La emergencia es en la casa de Temperance... quien es?

\- Seeley. Tiene escalofrios, rash hemorragico, cefalea, dificultad para respirar y otras cosas que tu hija no pudo decir por telefono de lo asustada que estaba. Tenemos que aislar a los cuatro hasta que des con el diagnostico. Y al parecer no tienes mucho tiempo hasta que el cerebro o los pulmones resistan. La vida de tu yerno y la de tu hija estan en tus manos.

...

Foreman, Chase y Taub luchan para subir a Booth a la camilla. El peso muerto duplica su peso real. Trece revisa al bebe. No hay ningun sintoma ni malestar en el pequeño. Lo mira a los ojos para ver la reaccion de sus pupilas y se da cuenta de que tiene los mismos ojos de House.

\- Tiene los ojos del abuelo- le dice en un comentario rapido a Temperance- esperemos que no iguale el caracter- dice colocandolo en la cama- Debo revisarla Dra. Brennan- ella asiente. Sabe que si trabajan con su padre son los mejores de su rama- Cuenteme- le dice mientras le revisa pupilas, manos, garganta. Saca el estetoscopio y escucha los latidos de su corazon.

"Esta muy asustada pero no lo demuestra. Los latidos rapidisimos de su corazon son la unica prueba de que esta aterrada pero por fuera se diria que es totalmente indiferente. Se parece demasiado a House"

-Tiene algun malestar? Algo fuera de lo normal?- le dice mientras ve que los chicos logran transportar al yerno de su jefe fuera de la habitacion.

\- Nada fuera de que mi esposo se esta consumiendo en vida- le dice mirandola a los ojos y cogiendo a Hank- supongo que ya debemos ir a la ambulancia a no ser que tenga mas preguntas que podrian ser contestadas en el mismo San Francis.

\- Si Dra. Brennan. Es hora de irnos- mueve la cabeza al bajar detras de ella- lo que se hereda no se hurta- dice en voz baja.

\- Dra. Brennan le ayudo a subir- dice Chase extendiendole la mano para subirla a la parte de atras de la ambulancia. Ella se coge de su brazo y sube con el bebe. Su esposo esta intubado y con varias vias en el brazo.

\- El es alergico al propofol y cualquier sedante mayor!- les dice al ver la cantidad de vias colocadas.

\- No se preocupe, no lo hemos sedado. Tenemos que hacerle las pruebas primero. Solo lo estamos hidratando y ayudando a respirar para que llegue al San Francis- le dice Foreman intentando tranquilizarla. "Este hombre esta a un paso del colapso cerebral y pulmonar- piensa- seria una lastima pero siendo hija de House creo que lo mejor es ser franco con ella"

\- Tiene idea de que le paso?- le pregunta Taub- algun comportamiento anormal o...

\- El es agente del FBI y yo soy antropologa forense. Nuestras vidas no entran en la media de la normalidad- dice mirando angustiosamente a Seeley- todos los dias vemos homicidios, lugares de ejecucion, restos humanos, lugares de lo mas inverosimiles para cometer un asesinato y sin embargo lo realizan. Nosotros lo resolvemos y dejamos que descansen en paz. Yo les doy voz a traves de los hallazgos forenses y el les da forma con los interrogatorios, las pistas y las conclusiones de los casos. Somos un buen equipo... yo... no puedo hacerlo sin el.

Pestañea varias veces para que las lagrimas no salgan y respira rapidamente para serenarse. El bebe se ha dormido en su hombro y ella lo mece para no perder el control ni el contacto con la realidad. Los doctores se quedan callados. Es la primera vez que ven a un Asperger demostrando empatia y sintiendo el dolor ajeno. House lo hace pero con intrigas y tramas retorcidas. Ella solo quiere que su esposo sobreviva. Nada mas.

...

Seeley es llevado rapidamente al tercer piso del San Francis en una camara hermetica y aislada. Temperance y sus hijos estan en una habitacion contigua pero no comunicada con la de el. Si no desarrollan sintomatologia en tres dias los daran de alta.

\- A ver- dice House- quien hizo la tarea hoy dia?

\- Ni porque tu hija esta abajo con quien sabe que bacteria infecciosa puedes dejar los jueguitos a un lado?- le dice Foreman sin poder creerlo.

\- Cero para Foreman y cinco puntos menos por falta de respeto- dice House con fingida indignacion- alguien mas?

\- Eres un imbecil, House! Tu yerno esta entre la vida y la muerte y sigues con las tonterias!- le grita Trece- tu hija casi se pone a llorar en la ambulancia porque no quiere perderlo y tu...

Un bastonazo en la mesa hace callar a la muchacha. House los mira con firmeza, saca su baston y vuelve al juego.

\- Alguien mas?- dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Eres un psicopata pero en fin...- dice Chase suspirando- Hombre caucasico, 40 años, sintomatologia dispensa: cefalea ramificada, choque termico opuesto, rash sangrante, vertigo, compresion pulmonar. Parece bubonica en primera fase.

\- La bubonica se erradico hace siglos de norteamerica. Algo mas?

\- Porfiria. Explicaria todos los sintomas- dice Taub triunfante.

\- Seeley Booth es un rufian pero por todo lo que se de el, se que no esta loco y tampoco ha presentado signos de demencia. La porfiria queda descartada. Que mas? O tengo que pensarlo todo yo solito?- dice House con ironia.

\- Podria ser exposicion a materiales radioactivos u organicos contaminados. Tu hija nos dijo que trabajan en lugares inverosimiles y que manejan restos humanos- dice Foreman cruzando los brazos- podriamos tener mas infectados.

\- Si Temperance o los niños desarrollan sintomatologia hablaremos de tu paranoica idea de la guerra mundial Z, Foreman- le dice House sin mirarlo- ahora me gustaria que se enfoquen en el caso antes que mi hija se quede viuda. No es mucho pedir o si?- les dice House nuevamente con el sarcasmo.

\- Nos queda lo de siempre. Buscar pistas en la casa- dice Trece.

\- Bien. Ebano y marfil, vayan a la casa del paciente y busquen que rayos lo esta matando. Me importa un cacahuate si tienen que romper la puerta o matar al perro. Vayan y rapido!

...

...

Lisa va a revisar a Temperance y a los niños. Usa un traje aislante hasta que pase el periodo de latencia. Ninguno de los tres presenta los sintomas de Seeley. Temperance esta cada vez mas tensa.

\- Lisa todavia no saben que tiene mi esposo?- le pregunta en la puerta discretamente para que los niños no escuchen- como esta?

\- Estable. No volvio a estar consiente desde que converso contigo pero pudimos estabilizar su temperatura y controlar las convulsiones. No lo hemos sedado por tus indicaciones pero no nos dijiste que tuvo una cirugia cerebral hace mas de una decada. Tranquila- le dice al ver que se inquieta y sobresalta- no ha regresado. Esa parte del diagnostico es satisfactoria

\- Y cual no lo es?- le dice mirandola a los ojos.

\- El tiempo. No sabemos cuanto mas podra resistir la compresion pulmonar sin volverse dependiente de la maquina que bombea oxigeno y sangre a su organismo. Debes ser fuerte Temperance. Ahora mas aun. La fortaleza emocional de tus hijos depende de ti ahora.

\- Podrias llamar a alguien por favor?- le dice secandose una lagrima rebelde que no debio salir de sus ojos turquesa y dictandole un nombre y un numero telefonico- Dile que necesito que venga. Que le exijo que venga!

...

Foreman y Trece llegan a la casa de los Booth. Es una casa llamativa y confortable. Grande y con muchos artefactos que explican la personalidad de la pareja que vive ahi.

\- Es una millonaria viviendo en un suburbio- dice Trece sin comprender buscando los componentes quimicos debajo del fregadero- con todo su dinero yo viviria en Beverly Hills o Los Hampthons.

\- Ella lo hace por el- le dice Foreman rebuscando los cajones del refrigerador- a el le gusta la tipica vida del trabajador norteamericano promedio. Ella le da el gusto.

\- Casarse con un hombre mediocre... porque? No lo comprendo.

\- Quien dijo que el es mediocre?- le responde Foreman mirandola de pies a cabeza- el no quiere una vida superflua y superficial. No quiere que sus hijos piensen en relacion a cuanto dinero tienen sino en cuanto valen para la sociedad y que pueden aportar. El ha servido a su pais. Tiene principios y valores. Tiene moral y brujula, eso es dificil de encontrar hoy dia.

\- Vaya! Lo admiras!- le dice Trece con sorna- porque no formas su club de fans?

\- El contacto con House te ha vuelto cinica- le dice a boca de jarro- si mal no recuerdo tu apreciabas las cualidades de las que te burlas ahora.

\- Solo se que los hombres nunca son solo lo que aparentan. No es un santo de altar tampoco.

\- No creo que Temperance Brennan lo crea tampoco- le dice Foreman mirando al perro doberman que duerme en su cama- ella vio alguien mas alla de la norma y de lo estandar. Pasa lo mismo con ella, el quiso una mujer sui-generis y la encontro.

\- O sea todo se resume a que son el uno para el otro- le dice Trece desilucionada- no es muy simplista?

\- Te olvidas de un factor de la ecuacion- le dice el colocandose frente a ella. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se veian asi. Ni en el trabajo ni en su fallida relacion sentimental.

\- Que factor? Abordamos todos y cada uno...-le dijo ella adelantando el rostro hacia el. Foreman sonrie. Ella hacia eso cuando estaba a punto de... que esta tomando el perro?

\- Viste al doberman?- le dice Foreman buscando al lado de la cama de perro- es un vaso labrado de vidrio- huele el liquido- es cerveza.

\- El perro es alcoholico?- dice Trece riendose- ahi esta la mala semilla de la familia!

\- Espera, este vaso es de un juego que tienen en la vitrina del comedor, no le van a dar cerveza al animal y menos en un vaso asi. El es aficionado al Hockey- dice mirando los palos colgados en la pared- cuando fue el ultimo juego de los Flyings?

\- Hace cuatro dias- dice buscando en su telefono movil en el internet- que tiene que ver?

\- Vengo a ver el partido- dice Foreman recreando los pasos de Booth ese dia- me sirvo una cerveza.

\- Pudo tomarla de la misma botella si es tan hombre promedio- dice Trece sin entender todavia.

\- Pero su mujer no lo es. Ella lo obliga a tomar en vaso. Mira!- dice señalando la mesa y levantando un objeto circular- el bendito posavasos... me sirvo la cerveza, me voy por algun incidente y...

\- El perro toma la cerveza del vaso- dice Trece- el vuelve y se la toma...Es leptospirosis!

\- House!- grita Foreman al telefono- dale toda la doxiciclina y penicilina que resista! Es leptospirosis y no hay mucho tiempo!


	6. Chapter 6

Booth sigue en la camara aislante. Le administran los farmacos solicitados por Foreman via endovenosa. Temperance y los niños salieron del aislamiento por la mañana. Ella los llevo a casa de Lisa para que se bañen y descansen. Luego de tomar una ducha ve tres llamadas perdidas en su celular. Devuelve las llamadas.

\- Mama! Acabo de llegar a Washington! Donde esta papa?!

\- Esta en el San Francis. Greg lo esta atendiendo. Puedes ir inmediatamente, ya salio del aislamiento.

\- Estas molesta... que ocurre?

\- No estoy molesta contigo Parker. Nos vemos en el San Francis - suspira para calmar su ansiedad. Han sido dias muy dificiles para su familia - te quiero hijo, disculpame si te hable bruscamente. Estoy muy preocupada por tu padre.

\- No mama, mas bien disculpame por llegar recien de la academia. No pude salir antes porque...

\- Se que tenias los examenes de fin de curso. No te preocupes. Hablamos en el San Francis.

Temperance corto la llamada con Parker porque tenia una llamada entrante de la persona que habia pedido a Lisa Cuddy contactar.

\- Brennan.

\- Temperance! Que bueno que contestas! Llevo dos dias intentando...

\- Ahorrate las excusas Jared! Tu hermano casi muere hace dos dias y tu solo llamas por telefono?! Tenias que tomar el primer avion y volar a Washington! Eso hacen los hermanos, no?!

\- Entiendo que estes molesta, Temperance, pero tenia una buena razon para no poder ir en ese momento. Estoy en el aeropuerto, podrias pasar por mi?

\- No he recogido ni a Parker y voy a pasar por ti?! Ven al San Francis lo mas rapido que puedas! Y te juro que si no vienes puedes olvidarte de nosotros y de mis "prestamos involuntarios"!

\- Son prestamos... - escucho el click del termino de llamada y movio la cabeza. Su cuñada siempre habia tenido sangre fria para los problemas pero entendia que estuviera nerviosa y asustada por el hecho de casi perder al hombre que amaba.

\- Vendra por nosotros? - su esposa sostenia en brazos a un bebe de dos dias de nacido. La razon por la cual Jared Booth no volo inmediatamente al lado de su hermano.

\- No lo creo. Esta muy alterada y me preocupa que tenga un ataque de estres.

...

Parker llego al San Francis primero que Temperance y se dirigio a la oficina de Gregory House. El medico no le habia comentado a nadie que sabia que Parker Booth no era su nieto biologico. Asi que al verlo entrar bajo los pies de su escritorio y dejo la novelita de Temperance que dstaba intentando terminar de leer hace semanas.

\- Hola. Que te trae por aqui Seeley Jr.?

\- Mi padre. Donde esta? - rugio Parker. No le agradaba Greg House para nada y menos si se ponia en ese plan estupido mientras el estaba angustiado por la salud de su padre.

\- Pues como ves. Aqui no esta.

\- Escuchame abuelito! - dijo Parker con sorna cogiendo a Greg de la solapa por encima del escritorio - o me dices donde esta mi padre o te doy el puñetazo que mi madre me suplico no te imprimiera en el rostro el primer dia que te apareciste en mi casa!

\- Parker Mathew Booth! Sueltalo en este instante!

Parker arrojo a Greg en su sillon al oir la voz de Temperance detras de el. Sabia que estaba en problemas. Volteo a mirarla con cara de culpable.

\- Mami lo siento... yo...

\- Ve al tercer piso. Ahi esta tu padre en la seccion de aislamiento. Despues hablaremos de esto. Ve de una vez!

Parker sale de la oficina de House como un niño regañado. Entra al asensor para ver a Seeley y truena los dedos. Arreglaria cuentas con el "abuelito" House despues.

\- Nunca pensaste ser domadora de fieras en el circo, hijita? - dice arreglandose la camisa - entre ese chico y su padre tienes media manada de leones africanos.

\- Estuve a punto de dejar que mi hijo te desfigurara - le dice dando un manotazo en el escritorio y metiendole la cara en los ojos - porque rayos no le dijiste donde encontrar a su padre y punto! Sabes que esta angustiadisimo pero eso no te importa! Solo son los estupidos juegos de comida de House!

\- Te refieres a los Juegos del Hambre? - le dice House algo confundido - porque todavia no he leido ese libro. Ando muy atareado ultimamente tratando de salvar la vida de mi hija, mi yerno y mis nietos!

\- Gracias! - le grita Temperance en la cara. Suspira y se derrumba en uno de los sillones a llorar largamente. Habia reprimido el llanto durante tres dias y ya no podia mas. La indiferencia de Jared, la lejania de Parker, el riesgo de perder a Seeley y la angustia de ver a Christine pegada al vidrio mirando a su padre sin dormir la habian llevado al limite.

House vio llorar a su hija y se conmovio. Lo que le dolio mas es que lloraba en parte por su culpa. En vez de aliviarle la carga, se la hacia mas pesada.

\- Hija, lo siento - dijo arrodillandose frente a ella que seguia llorando sin consuelo - se que soy un maldito desalmado sin corazon pero no queria hacerte daño. No a ti.

Ella lo abrazo. Necesitaba algo a que aferrarse en ese momento y House era lo unico a la mano. El medico la abrazo tambien y dejo que terminara de llorar en su hombro. Chase entro y se limito a guardar silencio. Siempre era el suertudo que interrumpia los momentos padre-hija de House.

\- Siento interrumpir - dijo con una mueca de disgusto - pero su esposo acaba de despertar Dra. Brennan y pregunta por usted.

\- Ire enseguida! -dijo levantandose inmediatamente - gracias Greg - le dio un beso en la mejilla - te debo demasiado.

\- No digas tonterias hija - le dijo con un ademan de mano - eres mi familia y lo haria cada vez que se necesite - miro al joven medico que lucia impactado al ver a House mostrando mas humanidad que de costumbre y se sintio sobrepasado por mostrarse sensible ante el chico - Chase! Cierra la boca o te va a entrar una mosca! O mejor te la cierro yo de un bastonazo!

\- Antes de irme Greg - dijo Temperance volteando desde la puerta hacia su padre y su asistente - sabes los habitos de los leones africanos?

\- Se que son los mas fieros y los mas grandes cazadores del planeta. Porque?

\- Lo suponia- dijo Temperance con una sonrisa de lado - si bien el leon es el nominal jefe de la manada, son las hembras las que cazan, cuidan a los cachorros y mantienen la manada en paz. Ella sujeta al leon cuando quiere pasarse de la raya. Y si no... lo mata.

Greg y Chase pasaron saliva ante la explicacion de Temperance. Ella les sonrio y salio a encontrarse con su esposo. En el ascensor se permitio una leve carcajada. La hembra no mata al leon, solo lo confina a una cura de abstinencia.

\- A pesar de que es una mujer exquisita y debe de ser una fiera en la cama... lo pensaria tres veces antes de ser su marido... - acaba de escuchar el sonido de su propia voz y se congela - No puede ser! - dice Chase en shock - Lo dije en voz alta?! - Confirma su sospecha al ver la mirada asesina de su jefe.

\- Si Chase. Acabas de expresar tus oscuros deseos acerca de mi hija... retirate antes de que este leon viejo y lisiado te despedace.

...

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi familia Sra. House - le agradece Parker con un apreton de manos - se que atendio personalmente a mi madre y a mis hermanos. Le estare eternamente agradecido.

\- Somos familia Parker - le dice Lisa Cuddy poniendole una mano en el hombro a lo que el joven Booth asiente. El cabello rubio cortado al rape junto con los ojos marrones y el uniforme azul marino de gala le dan un aire de oficial adulto cuando todavia es solo un cadete y un niño de dieciseis años. Lisa le sonrie y el replica su sonrisa - no lo olvides.

\- Claro Sra... o como deberia llamarla?

\- Tu hermana me dice Tia Lisa. Asi estara bien. Sabes que tu madre tiene una hermana pequeña, mi hija Melissa. Se lleva muy bien con Christine y juegan juntas cada vez que pueden.

\- Christine es muy parecida a mi madre fisicamente pero en el caracter... le encanta jugar bromas pesadas... a veces se le va la mano.

\- Lo se. Casi infarta a Greg diciendole que iba a hacerle una autopsia a su gato... en vida.

\- Jajajajajaja! Mi hermana es todo un caso!

\- Clinico... - dice Seeley levemente - ustedes dos son un caso clinico y tu madre es la culpable.

\- Asi que para eso te recuperas - dice Temperance entrando y sentandose en el sillon al lado de su esposo, le acaricia el cabello y le da un beso suave- para culparme de las manias de tu progenie.


	7. Chapter 7

House estaba en su consultorio relajandose leyendo la ultima novela de Temperance. Recostado en su sillon con los pies sobre el escritorio, la luz baja pero directa a las paginas del libro, un buen vaso de refresco de cola con hielo y un burrito a medio comer al lado. Su termino de dia perfecto.

Chase entro a dejarle un file con el diagnostico superado del dia. Habian salvado a un bebe nonato con una operacion desde el vientre de la madre. Nada mal para un doctor cuyo nivel de empatia era menos de 1 y su simpatia era 2. Lo gracioso es que si caia bien despues de conocerlo y a pesar de eso, Chase lo estimaba mucho a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado en su breve periodo de internado y luego como doctor asistente de su consultorio.

\- Me voy House. Si necesitas algo ya no me llames - le dice sonriendo con sorna.

\- Que la puerta no te golpee al salir. Hasta mañana - recuerda algo y lo detiene - Sabes algo de Wilson?

\- Estaba muy divertido con su paciente hace un rato - le dijo aguantando la risa - no se si termino ya. Porque no te das una vuelta?

\- Divertido? Debe tratar de conquistar a su paciente - movio la cabeza con indignacion fingida - nada etico.

\- No creo que quiera conquistarla. Esta casada con un agente del FBI y su padre es un doctor sociopata cascarrabias - le dijo muy sonriente.

House salio como una bala hacia el consultorio de Wilson. El baston casi ni tocaba el piso y el sonido de risas y voces era cada vez mas alto.

\- Muy bien que esta pasando aqui?! - dijo abriendo la puerta dramaticamente.

\- Hola Greg. Como estas? - le dijo Temperance secandose los ojos despues de reir tanto - pense que ya estarias en casa.

\- Lo mismo digo, hijita - le dijo House incidiendo en la ultima palabra - que haces aqui con Wilson? - miro fijamente a su amigo que tambien se frotaba los ojos de tanto reirse.

\- Algun problema House? - le dijo Wlson demasiado sonriente - Temperance es muy graciosa.

\- No tanto como tu James - le contesta la antropologa.

\- Y Seeley? - dice House tamborilleando los dedos en el marco de la puerta.

\- En casa con los niños. Necesito algunas referencias para una nueva novela y le pedi ayuda a James para entender mejor a los pacientes oncologicos y al oncologo en si.

\- Aja... y a que hora debes estar en casa?

\- Seeley sabe que cuando tenga todos los datos que necesito regresare. Ademas James puede llevarme.

\- Faltaba mas! Por supuesto! - dijo Wilson - asi conozco a tu esposo y a los chicos.

\- No. La llevare yo - dijo House avanzando hacia Wilson con el baston levantado - tu tienes que ingresar mañana muy temprano y no seria justo que te desveles llevando a mi hija cuando yo estoy aqui. Muy amable de tu parte James - dice incidiendo en el nombre de su amigo - vamonos Temperance.

\- Pero todavia no he terminado Greg - dice ella clavando sus ojos azules en los celestes de su padre - esperame un momento y dejare que me lleves a casa.

\- Dejaras?! Yo voy a llevarte a tu casa porque quiero hacerlo!

\- Y te lo agradezco Greg - dice sonriendole desde el sillon reclinable - dame unos minutos y me ire contigo. Sin argumentar.

\- Estare en el pasillo. No me hagas esperar mucho ya que el baston no es muy buen conversador ahora que me exige jubilacion.

Sale del consultorio cerrando la puerta y ve a Chase saliendo de su oficina con Trece de la mano. "Que?! Y que paso con ebano y marfil?! - penso desconcertadisimo - voy a ver hacia donde se dirigen. Solo un vistazo rapido o James se llevara a Temperance y me quedare sin amigo ya que mi yernito lo asesinara sin piedad"

\- El palomo salio de la jaula - dijo Chase por el auricular Bluetooth - me dirijo con Trece a la cafeteria. Solo tienen unos minutos hasta que se aburra.

\- Gracias Chase - dijo Temperance desde su movil - los espero en mi casa. Adios.

\- No puedo creer que mordiera el anzuelo sin sospechar nada! - dijo Wilson asombrado - eres digna hija de tu padre!

\- Nunca subestimes los celos paternales - le sonrio ella levantandose del sillon - Lisa ya tiene todo preparado en mi casa. Vamos saliendo para que nos encuentre en el asensor.

...

Seeley estaba ayudando a Lisa a colocar todos las viandas y adornos en la mesa del comedor. Se reia solo y en silencio al pensar en la cara de su papa suegro cuando se de cuenta que fue embaucado por su "hijita" para que asistiera a su aniversario de bodas, cosa que odiaba, no por Lisa o el acontecimiento en si; sino porque odiaba "invitar gente a su casa y preparar cosas que se comerian a sus costillas para darle regalos insulsos y poco practicos" como le habia repetido a Cuddy varias veces.

Asi que a Tempe se le ocurrio que celebraran el acontecimiento en su casa y llevar a Greg en medio de una crisis de celotipia parental para que no sospeche nada. El plan perfecto y todos le ayudaban a realizarlo. Su equipo, su familia, sus amigos y por supuesto, Lisa.

House vio que Chase y Trece interactusban inofensivamente y tal como pronostico el rubio doctor, se aburrio casi de inmediato asi que decidio volver al consultorio de Wilson y llevar a su hijita a casa con el agente. Le parecio algo raro que Seeley no la acompañara de noche conociendo lo sobreprotector que era su yernito y decidio llamarlo para saber porque no estaba con su esposa.

Seeley vio el nombre en la pantalla y le parecio algo sospechoso pero contesto tranquilo.

\- Hola House, dime - dijo con su mejor aplomo y pidio silencio a los demas.

\- Temperance esta en el San Francis conversando muy a gusto con James Wilson, un oncologo soltero y simpatico. Donde diablos estas tu?!

\- Pero Wilson no es tu amigo? Tempe me dijo que iba a verlo por documentarse acerca de la nueva novela que escribe y que tu la traerias, o esta ocurriendo algo mas? - dijo poneniendo entre la espada y la pared a su suegro. Porque llamaria House si no ocurriera algo sospechoso? Greg se dio cuenta que sembro la duda en su yerno y tuvo que retractarse.

\- No! - grito casi en la oreja de Seeley - es que me sorprende que siendo tan caballero y acomedido con tu esposa ahora la dejes salir sola y de noche.

\- Temperance es perfectamente capaz de conducirse sola y de noche. Yo confio total e incondicionalmente en ella. Ademas acabo de terminar de bañar a Hank y voy a leerle un cuento a Christine para que cuando ella llegue encuentre todo en paz.

Angela llego con Jack y sus hijos. Y como no sabia con quien estaba hablando Seeley, despues de saludar a todos se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla que resono en los oidos de Gregory House.

\- Ya llegue tigre! Donde pongo la cerveza?!

\- TU?! TU! DESGRACIADO! CRETINO! MALNACIDO! YO SOSPECHANDO DE MI PROPIA HIJA Y TU ERES EL INFIEL! VOY INMEDIATAMENTE A ROMPERTE EL BASTON EN EL...

Seeley colgo inmediatamente y mando un mensaje de texto a Temperance a la velocidad del sonido.

"Greg me llamo. Escucho la voz de Angela y piensa que te estoy engañando. Utilizalo a tu favor"

Temperance vio el mensaje de texto y se rio mostrandoselo a James quien tambien empezo a reirse de la confusion del pobre Greg.

\- Dime que vas a utilizarlo Temperance por favor! No sabes todas las bromas pesadas que tu padre me ha hecho por años! Es justo que pague algun dia!

\- Tu solo sigueme la corriente James... solo sigueme la corriente - dijo guardandose el movil en el bolsillo del abrigo al ver aparecer a su padre por el pasillo hecho un energumeno - Acercate a mi y mirame a los ojos... y no vayas a reirte por favor que no podre aguantar la risa!

\- HEY! HEY! QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?! UN METRO DE DISTANCIA ENTRE USTEDES POR FAVOR!

Greg se interpuso entre Temperance y James mirandolos a ambos como si se hubieran vuelto locos. Acaso era el dia del engaño conyugal? Porque nadie le aviso?

\- Que diablos ocurre aqui? Tu - dijo señalando a Temperance - te recuerdo que estas casada y tienes tres hijos! Y tu - dijo colocandole el baston en el cuello - TE RECUERDO QUE ELLA ES MI HIJA!

\- Greg, Seeley y yo tomamos el acuerdo de ver a otras personas un dia a la semana. Es para no sobrecargar nuestra relacion y añadir un poco de aventura. Solo salidas nada sexual ni en nuestra casa.

\- Aventura?! Yo te voy a decir quien tiene una aventura en el sillon de tu sala y con cerveza gratis! VAMONOS INMEDIATAMENTE A TU CASA!

\- Pero Greg por favor calmate! Que es tan importante de ver en mi casa?!

\- Que ese maridito tuyo tiene una fiesta privada en tu propia casa y el muy cobarde no me contesta el telefono!

...

Temperance empezo a pensar si era una buena idea haber enfadado tanto a su padre al ver como se pasaba los semaforos en rojo, se subia a la vereda solo tocando el claxon a los peatones que se tiraban a los lados para salvar su vida y manejaba a 100 kmph en la moto lineal que de tan rapido que iba ya no tocaba el piso ni la carretera. Ella tenia los dedos clavados en la chamarra de cuero de House y comenzo a pedirle al universo la gracia de llegar en una pieza a su casa.

\- Greg por favor! Baja la velocidad! - le dijo al borde del pavor.

\- Prometeme que vas a dejar esa estupidez de salir con otras personas! - le grito entre el ruido de los autos y el motor.

\- Tengo que hablar con Seeley! - Greg levanto la moto y la hizo avanzar en una rueda - Oh por Dios! Esta bien! Lo prometo! - le grito en el oido - Satisfecho?! Ahora baja la velocidad antes que nos mates a los dos!

\- Estamos en la puerta de tu casa, hijita - le dijo sacandose el casco y recibiendo el que tenia puesto Temperance - Abre de una buena vez para matar a tu marido que a eso vine... aparte de traerte, claro.

\- Dejame sacar las llaves, Greg. Todavia estoy temblando por el paseo infernal que me diste en tu moto - le dijo fingiendo molestia y enviando un texto desde el movil en su cartera.

"Estamos en la puerta. Todos listos. Abrire la puerta ahora"

Temperance saco la llave de su cartera y abrio la puerta. Todo estaba en penumbras y una musica de Jazz se escuchaba en el ambiente aparte de una risas en el sillon.

\- Solo espero que Seeley tenga seguro de vida para que puedas cobrarlo - dijo Greg adelantandose hacia el sillon.

\- SORPRESA! FELIZ ANIVERSARIO GREG Y LISA!

Las luces se encendieron y un aturdido Gregory House vio a su equipo de trabajo, a Trece y Foreman de la mano y muy sonrientes, a Chase y su esposa Cameron, a Taub solito como siempre, a su amigo Wilson, a su esposa que se acerco a el con Melissa cargada a darle un enorme regalo envuelto y vio a su hija ir al lado de Seeley para darle un beso de novela, de los que siempre acostumbraban darse sin importar la hora o el lugar. Vio a los amigos del laboratorio de su hija. El Dr. Hodgings y su muy bien despachada esposa Angela, la buenota de la Dra. Saroyan con su novio exotico del medio oriente Dr. Vaziri, el psicologo Sweets y su mini beldad antropologica Daisy y sus tres nietos sonrientes parados frente a el.

\- Pero?! Y tu?! - dijo señalando a Seeley que tenia abrazada a su hija - yo escuche a una mujer hablarte muy melosamente!

\- Yo siempre le he dicho tigre a su yerno, Dr. House - le dice Angela guiñandole el ojo - siempre me parecio un bombonazo pero es el esposo de mi mejor amiga y yo la quiero mucho.

\- Y ademas estas casada - dijo Hodgings sonriendo resignado.

\- Tambien eso - dijo Angela asintiendo y besando a su esposo - y no te cambiaria por nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Booth estaba revisando unos papeles en su oficina cuando sono su movil y al momento de contestar vio el nombre en la pantalla.

Gregory House

Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. Que su querido papa suegro lo llame al mediodia de un martes no festivo ni con ninguna fecha conmemorativa cerca solo significaba una cosa.

Problemas.

Y con Greg House eso era casi inevitable. Volvio a inspirar oxigeno y a exhalar. Necesitaba la mente despejada para enfrentarse a lo que sea que se le venga encima.

\- Hola Greg. Que pasa? -dijo aparentando despreocupacion cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

\- Hola yernito. Estas ocupado?

\- Ehhhh - Seeley no sabia que decir. Habia quedado con Temperance para ir al Royal Dinner en una hora como siempre pero queria saber que necesitaba House. Total, el hombre le habia salvado la vida hace unos meses atras - Tengo una hora disponible, que tienes en mente?

\- Veras - dice House dandole un mordisco al sandwich de jamon y queso que tiene en la mano - Hace una semana uno de mis pacientes se dio de alta voluntariamente a pesar que tenia una enfermedad virulenta no contagiosa pero terminal.

\- Estaba deshauciado el pobre tipo - lo interrumpio Booth - y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Ni que el hombre hubiera tenido leptopirosis, igual que yo!

\- No Seeley, no seas impaciente - dijo dando otro mordisco al sandwich- el pobre diablo tenia una enfermedad autoinmune, y no representaba una amenaza mas que para el mismo al largarse como todo un idiota y no dejarme ayudarlo. Pasa que acabo de encontrarlo.

\- Y? Vas a llevarlo a bastonazos al hospital para intentar salvarlo? O quieres que yo lo lleve a punta de pistola?

\- Tranquilo comisario - dijo Greg dando el ultimo mordisco -estoy en la azotea del San Francis. A veces vengo a almorzar aqui. Es mas tranquilo que el hervidero de chismes de la cafeteria del hospital.

\- El hombre piensa arrojarse del edificio? - dijo Booth parandose de un salto de su sillon - Greg por el amor de Dios, no le digas nada! Falta que no soporte algun sarcasmo tuyo y el pobre infeliz se aviente al vacio como en piscina olimpica! - dice tomando su saco para salir inmediatamente al San Francis.

\- Tranquilizate que eso no sucedera - le dice mirando al pobre hombre - no creo que pueda hacerlo.

\- Que? Esta tan mal? - dice Booth saliendo del ascensor hacia el estacionamiento. Sube a la SUV y coloca las sirenas.

\- Deja de hacer tanto escandalo con esa sirena, Seeley! - Greg se aleja el fono del oido - el hombre esta muerto! No creo que sea necesaria tanta urgencia!

\- Greg! Maldita sea, casi me estrello en una curva! - dice con el movil en altavoz - como que esta muerto?

\- Lo encontre en una bolsa plastica negra aqui en la azotea. No soy forense pero el cadaver esta tibio, asi que supongo que murio hace unas horas. O nunca abandono el hospital y lo retuvieron a la fuerza o regreso por algo que termino por dejarlo con pasaporte al mas alla.

\- Eres tan conspiranoico como Hodgings! Harian muy buen par! - dice estacionandose en el San Francis - dejame llamar a Temperance para que venga con el equipo y baja de la azotea antes que te crean el asesino!

\- Algo tarde para eso - dijo Greg pasando saliva - uno de los guardias de seguridad ya me vio por las camaras y lo tengo frente a mi apuntandome con el arma. Sera mejor que llegues rapido antes que...

Se escucha un disparo y la comunicacion se corta.

\- GREG! GREG! POR DIOS RESPONDE! - grita Seeley volviendo a marcar el numero mientras saca su arma subiendo al ascensor y llegando en tres minutos a la azotea.

Abre la puerta apuntando a todos lados mientras mira a derecha e izquierda evaluando la situacion. Va avanzando hacia uno de los extremos y ve a Greg tirado en el piso junto a una gran bolsa plastica negra. "Dios mio! Que este vivo por favor! Es un grandisimo desgraciado pero es el padre de mi esposa! Por favor! Por favor!"

Seeley se coloca al lado de House y revisa sus signos vitales. Esta balazo le dio en la pierna buena. Coge el movil y llama a Chase. Le explica la situacion y corta inmediatamente. Seeley mueve la cabeza. Greg sobrevivira... en silla de ruedas.

\- Greg resiste! Acabo de llamar a tu equipo! Ellos vendran a...!

Otro balazo roza el hombro de Booth produciendo una herida superficial. Se coloca delante fe House y examina la azotea. Ve un hombre con un rifle retrocarga acercandose a el.

\- Esto es entre ese desgraciado doctor sin alma y yo! Si no quiere morirse, larguese ahora!

\- Acaba de dispararle a un agente del FBI - dice Booth sin dejar de apuntarle arrodillado en el piso - si se entrega ahora el fiscal dira que usted no lo sabia y la pena sera mucho menor.

\- Como se nota que no conoce a ese maldito! - dice rastrillando el rifle - el hombre que esta en las bolsas es mi hermano! Este hijo de puta lo dejo salir del hospital sin curarlo ni darle un tratamiento efectivo! Acaba de morir - el hombre se quebro al decir esa frase pero inmediatamente aferro con mas fuerza su rifle - queria que viera su obra! Lo que le hizo al pobre Steven! Ahora el saldra de aqui en otra bolsa plastica! - dijo apuntandole a House en el piso.

\- Se lo advierto una vez mas, suelte el arma! - dice Booth apuntandole al hombro.

\- No! Yo se lo adverti! - el hombre descarga un balazo en el pecho de Seeley que lo hace caer de espaldas. El dolor y el impacto a quemarropa le impiden respirar. Cierra los ojos pensando en Temperance y sus hijos. Su respiracion se hace cada vez mas pausada por la perdida de sangre... hasta que se detiene.

House escucha el disparo a lo lejos y se despierta incorporandose sobre sus codos. Ve a Seeley tirado a un costado mientras el arma esta a pocos centimetros de su mano. Greg no sabe disparar pero solo apunta a la cabeza del hombre con el rifle y jala el gatillo.

Dos disparos.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Temperance despierta sudando frio en su cama y se incorpora como un resorte, sentandose en la cama y cubriendose el rostro con las manos para llorar sin consuelo. Ha perdido a los dos hombres que son los pilares de su vida: su marido y su... padre. Seeley enciende la luz inmediatamente y la abraza fuertemente consolandola con besos tiernos en el cabello y las mejillas. Esta algo sobresaltado pues el grito fue de desesperacion y no sabe que clase de sueño podria perturbarla tanto.

\- Tranquila... tranquila mi amor. Aqui estoy. Llora todo lo que quieras. Aqui estoy.

Parker y Christine aparecen en la puerta de la habitacion de sus padres. Seeley los detiene con un ademan. Debe saber que ocurre antes de exponer a sus hijos.

\- Temperance... que paso? Que soñaste?

\- Estabas muerto... tu y mi... padre. Estaban muertos- le dijo entre sollozos.

\- Soñaste con Max? - Seeley estaba confundido. Cuando ella se referia a "su padre" se referia a Maxwell Keenan.

\- No... con Gregory House... el es mi padre.

...

No es un buen dia para Gregory House. Hoy le toca clinica asistencial y debe ir un rato al primer piso del San Francis para fingir que es un medico comun y corriente y dar diagnosticos aburridos para gente aburrida. Su cara se contrae en un rictus que quiere pasar por sonrisa para su primer paciente y sin querer lo asusta un poco.

\- Se encuentra bien doctor? - le dice el joven algo intranquilo. Tiene el cabello castaño ondeado y usa lentes para su excesiva miopia. Se calza bien los anteojos para ver a su doctor.

\- Esa es mi linea, jovencito - dice tomando su file - a ver, sarpullido en... humm partes privadas - dice sonriendo maliciosamente. Por lo menos se entretendra un rato con el muchacho - a ver vaquero, usaste chaparreras en el rodeo?

\- No le entiendo doctor... - le dice el chico. Tendra unos diecinueve años y una gonorrea galopante por desarrollar.

\- Condon muchacho, usaste preservativos?

\- Yo no llegue a... - hace un ademan con la mano como si usara una espada - no lo hice.

\- Aja... y yo soy santa claus... bajate el pantalon y los interiores. Vamos a ver que tan bueno estuvo el rodeo - abre la puerta y saca la cabeza - Enfermera! Un hisopo largo y kit de enfermedades venereas!

\- Tiene que gritarlo asi? - le dice el muchacho avergonzadisimo - todos no tienen que enterarse...

\- Por el contrario, es para que te averguences tanto por no protegerte que jamas se te olvide - mira nuevamente el file para buscar el nombre - Leonard? Que clase de nombre es ese?

\- Me lo pusieron por el cientifico ... Leonardo Da Vinci

La enfermera ingresa mientras el chico se baja los interiores y al verla se los sube apenadisimo.

\- Oh vamos ! A ella no le vas a pagar sino a mi... Leonardl! Bajate ese boxer de una buena vez!

El muchacho obedecio rojo como un tomate y House pudo ver el sarpullido. Puntos rojos esparcidos al lado de la zona genital. No era gonorrea. Era una simple erupcion provocada por el lubricante del condon pero decidio jugar con el.

\- Esto se ve realmente mal, Leonard. No lo cree enfermera?

\- Parece una simple erupcion por alergia al lubricante.

\- No! No! Es inicio de septicemia! - le puso la mano en al muchacho y lo miro con expresion abatida - tenemos que retirar la espada de la piedra, Leonard.

\- QUE?! - dijo el chico aterrado - me van a cortar mi...!

La puerta se abrio de golpe y Temperance ingreso medio cuerpo para hablar con su padre pero se encontro con un adolescente medio desnudo, la enfermera y House. Los tres con una cara de asombro monumental.

\- Podemos hablar? - le dijo mirandolo de frente.

\- Ehhh... estaba en medio de un diagnostico.

Temperance entro y cerro la puerta. Se acerco al chico mirandole la entrepierna, cogio un guante esteril y con un dedo toco la parte del sarpullido. Se quito el guante y miro al muchacho a la cara.

\- Usa condon antialergico. Los venden en farmacias especializadas asi que son un poco caros. Una inyeccion de ketaconazol por tres dias cada doce horas y una pomada de kotrimazol despues de la relacion sexual. Recomiendo que te des una ducha antes de la pomada. Si no cede con la inyeccion regresas aqui para que te atiendan.

\- Y usted no me puede volver a atender? - le dijo con temor - el doctor dijo que me tenian que cortar mi... ya sabe - dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Temperance miro descorcertada a House que le esquivaba la mirada. Le habia arruinado la diversion del dia. Ella movio la cabeza y volvio a mirar al chico.

\- Solo sigue mis instrucciones - dijo sonriendole y poniendole una mano en el hombro para voltear hacia la puerta.

\- Es muy bella para ser doctora - dijo el chico siguiendola con la mirada.

\- Hey! La espada quiere salir de la piedra! Controlate chico, es mi hija!

\- Te espero afuera - dijo sin mirarlo - Solo recetale.

Temperance salio tan rapido como habia entrado dejando a House recetando al muchacho mientras este se vestia con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

\- Oye deja de tener fantasias con mi hija! Comportate o le dire a todas las enfermeras que tienes sifilis y ninguna te atendera!

El chico cogio la receta y salio sin decirle nada a House. Al salir se topo con Temperance y le sonrio guiñandole un ojo. Ella le hizo adios con la mano y el chiquillo se sintio en las nubes. Al pequeño Leonard le acababa de llegar el primer amor platonico de su vida.

House salio algo molesto con Temperance. Le habia quitado un buen rato de diversion atemorizando al muchacho.

\- Porque le dijiste que ibas a castrarlo? - le dijo extrañada - ese diagnostico era simple.

\- Porque estaba aburrido y queria algo de diversion... gracias por quitarmela - dijo sarcasticamente y mirandola a los ojos mientras cogia su baston - Que necesitas Temperance?

\- Eres... - dijo ella bajando los brazos abatida. Pensaba decirle que estaba lista para aceptarlo como padre pero vio que el estaba fastidiado por su interrupcion y prefirio irse - esto fue una mala idea. Disculpame House. No volvera a pasar.

\- House? Tu me dices Greg! Que ocurre hija? - dijo tomandola de la mano y mirandola a los ojos - Dime que paso?

\- Es una tonteria... disculpame por entrometerme en tu trabajo... tengo que irme - dijo soltando su mano y caminando rapido hacia la salida para que House no vea las lagrimas que corrian por su rostro.

\- Temperance! Espera! - House trato de correr con el baston detras de ella pero tropezo en la puerta y cayo al piso fuera del hospital.

La antropologa volteo al escuchar el fuerte golpe y vio a House intentando levantarse del piso. Corrio hacia el para revisarlo y ver si estaba lastimado.

\- Papa! Estas bien? Te duele algo? - dijo mientras le revisaba la pierna operada y se aseguraba de que no tenga contusiones o cortes. Como no obtuvo respuesta volteo a mirarlo y lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos y sin habla.

\- Respondeme! Estas bien? Te duele? Hablame por favor! - lo sacudio por los hombros hasta que reacciono y solo atino a responder en automatico.

\- Me dijiste papa?! Me llamaste papa?! - una sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en su cara y cogio el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Ella penso que no la entendia y bajo la mirada nuevamente.

\- Si deseas puedo volver a decirte Greg... quiza no desees que la gente sepa que tienes una hija adulta, casada y con hijos... no importa.

\- Temperance no sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado que me digas papa! - le dice abrazandola muy emocionado y al borde de las lagrimas. Del doctor maloso y desgraciado no quedaba nada en ese momento - Te quiero tanto hija!

Ella se sintio acogida y en casa con ese abrazo. Siempre amaria a Max por todo lo que hizo por ella pero la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad para tener un padre a su lado. Aunque sea uno tan particular y atipico como Gregory House, ella estaba segura que el la adoraba tanto como lo habia hecho Maxwell Keenan y eso era suficiente para sentirse completamente feliz.

\- Yo tambien te quiero mucho papa!


	9. Chapter 9

House llego a casa despues de un dia relajado en el trabajo y esperaba seguir asi. Dejo el baston en el quicio de la puerta y cojeo hasta el sillon. Ahhhh la paz del hogar! Cerro los ojos extasiado. Estaba solo en su casa y deseaba unos minutos asi.

Unos pasos hacia el lo sacaron de su misogino estado. Sentia dos miradas sobre el y abrio los ojos con fastidio. Su mujer y su yerno lo miraban con cara de preocupacion.

\- Que le paso a Temperance?! - dijo inmediatamente, entendiendo el porque Seeley estaria en su casa casi a las diez de la noche y con cara de cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros - porque rayos no me avisaron inmediatamente?! Que es lo que tiene?!

Habia cojeado hasta la puerta y colocandose el abrigo encima empuño el baston como una espada hacia los dos.

\- Hablen maldita sea!

\- Queremos que te calmes Greg - le dijo su mujer en tono conciliador - tienes que estar calmado, de acuerdo?

\- Que?! - dijo presintiendo lo peor - si me dices que debo calmarme es porque mis conocimientos no se requieren en esta situacion. Si Seeley esta aqui es porque ella no lo necesita a su lado en este momento. Si ambos estaban esperando a que yo llegue es porque querian tocar el tema en un lugar donde yo me sintiera comodo. No! - dijo sentandose de golpe en el sillon - no puede estar...!

\- No Greg! Temperance no esta muerta, por Dios! - le dijo Seeley entendiendo el tren de pensamiento de su suegro - ella reacciono casi igual que tu cuando le hablamos, con la difetencia de que si llego a salir de la casa y tuve que perseguirla por tres cuadras con la sirena puesta para que dos autos de policia me ayudaran a detenerla. Penso que te habia ocurrido en el trabajo.

\- Maldita sea, hablen! Ni que se estuvieran acostando y me vienen a decir que van a vivir juntos valiendoles madre los niños y los dos matrimonios!

\- Oh Gregory House! Si no fuera porque es muy gordo lo que vamos a decirte, le quitaria el arma a Seeley y la vaciaria en tu frente! - dijo Lisa Cuddy intentando no matarlo - como rayos se te ocurre tamaña barbaridad!

\- Tienes podrido el cerebro House! - le grita su yerno conteniendose de cometer un cuasi-parricidio - eres el peor enfermo que he visto en mi vida!

\- Hablen carajo! O voy a morir de un sincope! - dijo House levantandose de nuevo en el colmo de la desesperacion - mi hija no esta muerta ni mi mujer me esta engañando con mi yerno - hace caso omiso a las miradas asesinas de ambos - entonces que diablos esta pasando?!

\- Miralo por ti mismo - dice Seeley dejando caer un perodico en la mesa de centro.

Greg toma el diario y ve las primeras paginas. Es un diario amarillista y de chismes, por lo tanto, muy ventido y de gran tiraje a nivel nacional. Aparecen fotos de el y de Temperance en reuniones conjuntas, almuerzos, salidas, todos con una sola direccion: un romance entre el doctor y la antropologa. Greg oprime el periodico con rabia y asco a la vez

\- Salio hoy dia y la confirmacion es una foto tuya y de Temperance en las afueras del hospital San Francis, abrazados casi en el suelo. Cuando te caiste y ella te llamo padre por primera vez - le dice su esposa sentandose a su lado - todo el santo dia no ha dejado de sonar mi telefono con preguntas de reporteros, comentarios de amigos, preguntas de familiares, incluso me llamo la directiva del San Francis para saber como se va a manejar esto.

\- Lo mismo me pasa a mi en el FBI - le dice su yerno con los brazos cruzados - mande a los quintos infiernos a los reporteros pero no puedo hacer lo mismo con mis Jefes y Directivos. Necesitan una respuesta.

\- Y porque no vino mi hija con ustedes? No quiere verme por este escandalo? - dice Greg algo asustado.

\- Sabes la cantidad de reporteros y paparazis que hay fuera de mi casa, House?! - le grita Seeley - nos seguirian y viendonos ingresar a tu casa - mueve la cabeza - solo imaginalo.

\- Tu hija no tiene problemas en el Jeffersonian porque la mayoria de sus amigos trabaja ahi y todos saben quien eres - le dice su esposa - tu tampoco porque todos en el San Francis saben que si te inportunan tendran los dias contados por tu obsesion por el "ojo por ojo" Asi que solo queda una cosa para calmar las aguas.

\- Que? Dejar de frecuentar a mi hija por este chisme? Ni lo sueñes Lisa!

\- Un comunicado de prensa, House - le dice su yerno resoplando por el esfuerzo de tenerle paciencia al hombre que tenia enfrente - tienen que salir a aclarar cual es la naturaleza de su relacion para que podamos seguir viviendo todos en paz. Piensa en nuestros hijos. Christine llego hoy con una nota de suspension en la libreta de control porque le dijo a una compañera que era una "cacasena y triste pelafustana" porque la niña le dijo que su mama tenia una aventura con el Dr. Gregory House. Ademas le dio un puñetazo. Tiene tres dias de suspension y un meollo en la cabeza. Ya ni hablemos de Temperance. Quizo mudarse a Sudamerica cuando le contamos el asunto.

\- Melissa llego llorando hoy y se encerro en su habitacion por tres horas. Cuando logre que abriera la puerta me conto que en su escuela le dijeron que su papa es un viejo verde. Ella intento explicar que Temperance es su hermana y se burlaron de ella peor. No quiere volver al colegio jamas.

\- Tengo que hablar con mi hija! - dice House contrariado.

\- En videoconferencia - dice Booth llamando a su esposa - Mi amor, tu padre quiere hablar contigo. Te pongo en videollamada.

House ve el rostro triste y maliciento de su hija que abraza a Christine dormida. Su familia esta sufriendo y el debe dar la cara.

\- No te preocupes hijita, yo lo hare. Reunire a los periodistas y dare el comunicado en el San Francis.

\- No! Es nuestra vida privada! A quien le debe interesar es a nosotros! A nadie mas! - le contesta estrechando a su hija que se ha quedado dormida llorando de rabia en sus brazos por la suspension que le parece injusta y arbitraria.

\- Las niñas, tu, Lisa, Seeley e incluso el gañan de tu hijo Parker no tienen la culpa de mis tonterias. Debi hacerlo hace tiempo.

Parker esta golpeando a un compañero mas en la academia. Casi todos los chicos de su clase lo molestaron ese dia diciendole que tenia un medico por padrastro. No entendio nada hasta que le dieron el periodico y empezo a golpear a todos con furia. Al que queria coger como pera de box era a Gregory House. Uno de los chicos le dio un buen puñetazo y lo soño despues de tantas peleas que llevaba a cuestas. El colegio decidio llevarlo al hospital San Francis.

El movil de Seeley empezo a sonar y al ver que era el numero de la academia de Parker, suspiro. De seguro expulsaban a su hijo por una pelea.

\- Booth... Que?!... Pero, como paso?... Al San Francis?... Estare ahi en diez minutos!

\- Que pasa? - dice Temperance en el otro movil con la videollamada - quien te llamo?

\- De la academia de Parker- dice cogiendo el movil - ha peleado con todos sus compañeros desde la tarde y un mal puñetazo lo dejo inconsiente. Lo llevan al San Francis.

\- Vamos en mi camioneta! - dice Lisa saliendo por la puerta trasera - no creo que nos sigan hasta alla!

\- Tomare un taxi y los encuentro en el hospital! Llamare a Angela! - dice Temperamce arropando a Christine en su cama y cogiendo su movil.

...

Parker ingresa por emergencias. No vuelve en si desde hace una hora y media y sus signos vitales empiezan a decaer. House esta atonito. No hay nada de malo en el muchacho pero no sabe porque sigue inconsiente.

\- Vi el escandalete que ha armado la prensa - dice Chase ingresando al area de diagnostico - debes hablar antes de que le arruines mas la reputacion a Temperance.

\- O por lo menos antes de que le dediquen la primera estrofa de la cancion de Arjona: Tu reputacion... no hagas que te la cante - dice Trece ingresando tambien.

\- Tu reputacion son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra... - dice Temperance ingresando a la oficina de su padre y mirando a Trece - no soy fan de Arjona pero a Seeley le gustan algunas canciones y esa la conozco.

\- Dra. Brennan, lo siento... yo, no quise ofenderla... - dice Trece roja como camaron hervido.

\- No creo que me estuviera ofendiendo - dice la antropologa aclarandole la situacion - creo que queria decirle a mi padre de una forma muy poetica que si no habla publicamente acerca de la naturaleza de nuestra relacion, terminare como una re...

\- Ya entendimos todos, Temperance! - grita House dandose cuenta de lo literal que es su hija - no lo repitas por favor que se me revuelve el pancreas! Y no me digas que es imposible porque lo estoy sintiendo! - se da cuenta de lo que tiene su nieto - Parker tiene un desgarro de riñon por las peleas!


	10. Chapter 10

Parker empieza a despertar. Escucha un bip constante y acompasado y al abrir los ojos se siente algo mareado asi que vuelve a cerrarlos por instinto de conservacion.

\- Es el efecto de los medicamentos, Seeley Jr. Se te pasara en unos minutos. Deja de hacerte el hombre fuerte en la academia o no terminaras la secundaria. Eres alergico como tu padre y ademas tienes una rara condicion renal que solo afecta al 0.01% de la poblacion. Ni tu padre ni Temperance tienen ese raro mal congenito asi que hice un analisis de ADN.

\- Tu no eres nada mio, Doctor Gregory House - le dice el adolescente todavia con los ojos cerrados - Temperance es mi madre porque la amo como tal pero no soy su hijo biologico. Podrias haberte ahorrado unas horas de examen si preguntabas.

\- Oh pero claro que pregunte Seeley Jr! Temperance se retiro de la habitacion cuando sugeri la posibilidad de que no eras hijo suyo y tu padre se quedo callado... y el que calla, otorga. Sin embargo, mi trabajo me obliga a documentar todo asi que... conseguir ADN no fue tan dificil.

\- Y que? Desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas solo has provocado caos! Mi madre nunca estuvo envuelta en escandalos ni chismes y por tu culpa, su imagen esta por los suelos! - dice sentandose en la camilla para desmayarse nuevamente y despues de unos segundos recuperar la conciencia.

\- Como te decia niño - House se acerco al muchacho que estaba asustado de moverse y se quedo inmovil boca arriba en la cama de hospital - tu riñon derecho tiene "poco cable" es decir, los vasos sanguineos son muy cortos y cuando te dieron el puñetazo en la academia, casi te lo arrancan junto con la suprarrenal. Pense en un transplante y por eso solicite la compatibilidad de tus padres... pero resulta que Christine es mas compatible que tu rudo papito.

\- Dejala tranquila! No le vas a sacar el riñon para darmelo! - le dijo el chico enderezandose de a pocos - destruyes a mi madre y ahora quieres trozar a mi hermana!

\- Tus padres accedieron al transplante... aunque no sera Christine el donador. Recuerdas que te dije que era un mal congenito? Si sacamos a Temperance y a Seeley de la ecuacion, quien queda?

\- Rebecca esta aqui? - Pregunto con rabia - de ella no quiero nada!

\- Mira mocoso te lo estoy diciendo porque eres mi paciente! - dice House enterrandole los ojos en la cara - Mi hija esta bajo mucho estres y se que yo soy en gran medida responsable por eso, incluso de lo que te paso a ti! Yo soy un desgraciado, si! Lo admito! Pero eso no te da derecho a actuar igual que yo! Hay dos mujeres afuera que dicen ser tu madre y ambas estan dispuestas a sacrificar algo por ti! Una, una parte de su cuerpo y la otra que le sigan dinamitando la honra con tal de que te operen de una buena vez! Tengo que dar una conferencia de prensa aclarando todo este escandalo y diciendo que Temperance es mi hija pero soy el unico que puede operarte en las proximas dos horas o le vas a ver la cara a Yavhe, Jehova, Mahoma, Jesus o cualquier otro Dios en el que creas! Asi que o te serenas para que pases el preoperatorio o te juro por lo mas sagrado que tengas que te arranco el riñon aqui mismo!

\- No hay otra opcion? - pregunto cruzando los brazos.

\- Dejarte morir pero no creo que eso le guste a ninguna de tus dos mamas - le dijo con ironia - Para no tener lazos biologicos conmigo, eres tan terco y cinico como yo.

\- Sera por osmosis - dijo imitando la sonrisa de lado de su padre - Esta bien Greg, aceptare que me operes para que arregles lo poco que le queda de reputacion a mi madre pero no quiero ver a Rebecca Slater para nada.

\- Te adoptaria si pudiera - le dijo firmando las autorizaciones y saliendo de su habitacion - te portas como todo un House. Patan y maldito con los que te aman.

\- Se supone que tu no tienes conciencia! - le dice el chico, herido por su comentario.

\- Se supone que tu si... eres un Booth-Brennan. Haz que tus apellidos valgan en algo.

House sale de la habitacion e ingresa en la siguiente. Rebecca esta siendo preparada para el transplante y Temperance esta con ella. Cuando Parker tenia cinco años, ella tuvo una propuesta de trabajo en Inglaterra que no le permitia llevarlo consigo. Seeley y Temperance recien empezaban a sentir algo el uno por el otro pero eran grandes amigos, asi que Seeley tuvo que encargarse a tiempo completo de su hijo ayudado por su mejor amiga. El lazo que compartieron por el niño hizo que su amistad avanzara mas rapido en amor y cuando Rebecca volvio despues de cinco años, Parker no quiso regresar con ella. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hicieron los adultos, el niño se puso inflexible y ante un tribunal pidio ser eximido de su apellido materno y cambiado por el de su eleccion, aduciendo abandono a temprana edad. La corte acepto su pedido y se cambio el apellido.

\- Te dijo algo? Pudiste conversar con el? - le pregunto Temperance mientras Rebecca lo miraba con ojos expectantes.

\- Te lo voy a decir asi. El es todo un House... a buen entendedor - dijo encogiendose de hombros - vamos a llevarla arriba Sra. Slater. Todo esta preparado ya.

\- Pero Temperance! Me dijiste que podria hablar con el! - grita angustiada Rebecca.

\- Pero Seeley Jr. no quiere hablar con quien lo abandono - le dice House adelantandose a su hija - y francamente yo tampoco lo haria. Que madre abandona un hijo de cinco años?!

\- Papa, callate... no empeores las cosas - le dice Temperance intentando contener a su deslenguado progenitor - Rebecca, voy a intentar hablar con el para...

\- Ahi si que empeorarias las cosas, hijita. Ese muchacho es terco y cabeza dura pero no es tonto y quiere una sola cosa: la verdad. Podrias firmar el ultimo procedimiento junto con Seeley en recepcion? Yo me quedare con la Sra. Slater hasta que vengan por ella.

\- Papa, por favor... - le dice advirtiendole con la mirada.

\- Me comportare como el caballero que no soy. Te lo juro - le dice levantando la mano como en un juramento.

Temperance sale de la habitacion y House toma asiento frente a Rebecca apoyandose con ambas manos en el baston y mirandola a los ojos.

\- Nadie abandona un hijo por trabajo - le dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Y una hija, Doctor House?

\- Yo no tenia conocimiento de su existencia - le dijo el hombre investigandola con sus penetrantes ojos celestes - tiene una decoloracion circular en su dedo anular derecho.

\- No me di cuenta. Es relevante?

\- Para su esposo si - dice el medico levantandose - usted es abogada en un prestigioso bufete ingles, no es cierto?

\- Eso es irrelevante, Doctor House - le dice enfrentando sus ojos verdes a los del hombre - para que sirve esta conversacion?

\- Apenas Temperance la llamo indicando que Parker estaba en emergencias, usted aparecio en cuarenta y cinco minutos por las puertas del San Francis. Corrijame pero, ni el Concorde vuela tan rapido! Aparte de comprar el pasaje, abordar, el equipaje, llegar al otro lado del charco, desembarcar y recoger maletas. Se caso con un magnate ingles o usted vive aqui en norteamerica, a poca distancia de su hijo y lo ha mantenido engañado todo este tiempo?

\- El no quiere verme! - le dice la mujer em medio de lagrimas - me fui por trabajo pero me enamore de un abogado ingles y medio aristocrata. Nos casamos y despues de tres años regresamos a vivir a Norteamerica y traer conmigo a Parker y el no quiso ni verme! Se cambio el apellido! Me odia!

\- Odia que le mientan - dijo House mirando hacia la habitacion del muchacho - los nombres de sus otros hijos son James y Malcolm, correcto?

\- Como lo sabe? - dice la mujer asombrada.

\- Son amigos de Parker en la academia. Los dos unicos que lo defendieron de todo este escandalo. Ellos no saben que son hermanos... Por eso puso a sus hijos en el mismo colegio. Queria llegar a el a traves de sus hijos. Fortalecio los lazos fraternales pero... no salio como usted esperaba - House se acerco a la mujer que lloraba - los seres humanos vivimos muchas mentiras a lo largo de la vida y necesitamos algo a que aferrarnos como real. Usted le fallo al muchacho y el encontro en mi hija una verdad aplastante. No cambio de apellido, cambio de impronta materna.

\- Le voy a salvar la vida y ya no espero que me perdone. Solo quiero que sobreviva. Yo lo amo tal como usted ama a Temperance. No lo vi crecer pero mi corazon de madre lo reclamaba a cada instante! Lo deje con Temperance porque pense que seria feliz!

\- No lucho por el. No peleo por el. No intento hacer una locura, secuestrarlo! No demostro cuanto lo amaba!... Eso es lo que le hace rechazarla. Siente que usted no lo ama pero mi hija si.

\- Usted ya hizo su mea culpa Doctor House. Va a redimirse en una conferencia de prensa en unas horas. Y yo? - le dice Rebecca llorando - Yo que tengo para redimirme?

\- Tiene un riñon y tiempo - dice House corriendo la cortina y dejando ver a un Parker con los ojos rojos por el llanto en la camilla. Habia ordenado pasar al chico a un ambiente interconectado con ambas habitaciones esperando ese momento - Seeley Jr. no seas como yo - le puso una mano en el hombro - no te lo recomiendo. Les doy quince minutos para que hablen, se odien, se reconcilien y pueda yo hacer mi trabajo.

Iba a salir de la habitacion para darles privacidad pero Parker lo retuvo de la mano que le puso en el hombro.

\- Gracias... Abuelo Greg.

House sonrio y le afianzo el apreton sobre el hombro. El muchacho era impetuoso y apasionado pero habia algo en el que Greg reconocia como suyo. La busqueda de la verdad. Y en eso era tan nieto suyo como Christine o Henry.

\- De nada, Parker. Por algo no eres mi, muy pesado, nieto mayor. Dile a tus padres que se dejen de la estupidez de la carrera militar. Heredaras mi consultorio, estoy seguro.

...

La operacion de transplante de Parker resulto exitosa. Tanto el como Rebecca se recuperaban en el postoperatorio, cuando a House le avisaron que los periodistas ya se encontraban en el auditorio del Hospital San Francis.

El Doctor Gregory House se dio un baño en los camerinos. Se coloco el terno que solo usaba en los cocteles y festividades del San Francis. Se peino como en los buenos viejos tiempos. Un poco ondeado y un poco rebelde. Se ajusto la corbata y se miro al espejo.

\- Bien maldito desgraciado... ahora si es de verdad. Ahora es cuando dices quien es Temperance Brennan en tu vida y en publico. Vamos de una buena vez.

Salio de los camerinos y vio grupitos de enfermeras y doctores que se callaban al verlo pasar. Algunos hasta le sonreian y otros le levantaban el pulgar. House les habria levantado tambien un dedo para hacerles saber cuanto le importaba su opinion en un asunto tan delicado como ese pero se contuvo. Le habia prometido ser el caballero que no era y eso iba a hacer... siempre que no se lo pusieran tan dificil.

Llego hasta el ascensor e ingreso. No habia nadie y penso estar solo hasta el primer piso para mantener la mente en blanco pero alguien se metio con el al cubiculo y cerro la puerta, deteniendo el aparato y colocando sus azules ojos frente a las pupilas celestes del galeno.

\- Sabes que vas a decir?

\- Mas que nada voy a declarar que Temperance Brennan es mi hija biologica. No creo que tenga que dar mas explicaciones... a nadie.

\- Y como fue que ocurrio? No crees que van a preguntarse eso?

\- Les dire que asi como su papacito se acosto con su santa madrecita, asi paso entre la madre de mi hija y yo. Que te pasa Lisa? Crees que voy a hacer una tragedia de todo esto?

\- House, por si no lo has notado estamos metidos en una tragicomedia! Por el amor de Dios y de sus angeles no vayas a agrandar todo esto!

\- Pero que rayos te sucede? Como puedo agrandar mas este escandalo? Solo quiero recuperar la poca de honra que todavia tiene en pie Temperance, salvarle las orejas a Seeley en el FBI, procurar que Parker no escupa el otro riñon al pelearse con alguien en su academia, devolverle la paz a Mellisa y a Christine y ponerte a ti en el lugar que siempre has estado, como la mujer que siempre he amado desde que la vi en esas minifaldas de infarto con las que paseabas tu anatomia escultural por mi oficina.

\- Solo por las minifaldas, House? - le dice ella acercandose sonriente.

\- Bueno, los escotes tambien contribuyeron bastante...

Lisa Cuddy-House le da un beso de novela a su esposo justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren y se encuentran frente al auditorio infestado de periodistas. Ella hace un ademan para retirarse y House la retiene.

\- Trae a Temperance y a Seeley. Cuando ellos ingresen, los llamare y cuando estemos los cuatro en la plataforma hare el anuncio.

\- Y que vas a hacer ahora?

\- Lo que mejor se hacer, mi amor - dice sonriendo de manera malvada - tomar diagnostico y atormentar a los pacientes... perdon periodistas.

Greg desaparece tras la puerta del auditorio y Lisa corre a buscar a su nuera y yerno antes de que su esposo sea linchado por los periodistas al hacerles pasar el ridiculo del año. Solo habia invitado a la rueda de prensa a los que habia atendido alguna vez en el transcurso de su vida. Sabia sus enfermedades, sintomas, transtornos y secuelas, ademas de recaidas... todo para manejarlos si se pasaban de la raya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Siento mucho hacerlos esperar por esta actualizacion. La conferencia de prensa debia ser un shock y espero les guste. Estoy añadiendo otro personaje de una serie bastante conocida. Si les agrada por favor dejen un review.**

* * *

\- Buenas tardes señores periodistas y publico en general, soy el Doctor James Wilson, la junta administrativa del Hospital San Francis (O sea Lisa Cuddy para ser mas exactos... Me las van a pagar por Dios Santo...! Yo que vela sostengo en este entierro? Tomare aire y voy a hacer lo que dije frente al espejo que haria, salvarle la dignidad a mi amigo y a su hija aun a costa de mi profesionalismo...) me ha encomendado la tarea de decirles lo siguiente:

El Hospital Universitario San Francis representado en la figura del Doctor Gregory House, especialista en diagnostico de alto riesgo, los ha invitado a esta conferencia de prensa para aclarar los rumores, calumnias y erroneos comentarios que...

\- Nos han invitado para oir su version o para decir la verdad? - pregunta una rubia reportera mirando de frente a House, quien se adelanta a quitarle el microfono a Wilson para responderle a esa belleza letal.

\- La verdad no es "una version" - dice enfatizando las comillas - lo que ustedes quieren es una primicia, una tribuna personal y espectaculo porque de eso viven - sonrie sarcasticamente - les aseguro que tendran todo eso y mas.

\- Ay por Dios! - dice Hodgings mirando la television desde el sillon en el estudio de su esposa y con las retinas pegadas al Angelatron - ya esta empezando!

\- De que me perdi? - dice Wendell entrando con dos baldes de pop corn y un six pack de cervezas - ya dijo la primera barrabasada?

\- Si pero fue suave - dice el entomologo cogiendo una cerveza - imagino como debe estar la Dra. B en este momento.

\- Angela esta con ella en el San Francis, no es cierto? - dice el rubio a punto de coger una cerveza pero Clark es mas rapido y la coge del six pack en el piso y se sienta al lado de el.

\- Yo me moriria si me hacen eso por television nacional - dice el antropologo - no se como la Dra. Brennan tiene las agallas para hacerlo.

\- No! Ya empezo! - Daisy se acomoda en la silla de escritorio de Angela y rueda con ella al lado de Hodgings - traje los chocolates y los dulces.

\- Aca! - dicen Clark y Wendell levantando la mano y recibiendo cada uno un M&M lanzado por la interna que se envuelve el dedo con un dulce de gusano y empieza a mordisquearlo nerviosamente.

\- Dr. Hodgings, ha visto a los internos? No los encuentro por ningun... Que rayos es esto?

Camille Saroyan mira a todo su personal hipnotizado frente a la pantalla de 1000 pulgadas y ve como Wilson retoma la palabra despues de recuperar el microfono.

\- Como les decia, el Dr. Gregory House esta aqui por primera y unica vez para dar una declaracion acerca de su vida personal, la cual deberia ser unica y exclusivamente de su incumbencia y la de su familia pero se ve en la obligacion de hacerlo por el bienestar de terceros. Sin mas que decir, le cedo la palabra...- Wilson mira fijamente a House al entregarle el microfono y le susurra casi sin voz "Es por Temperance, no lo arruines...!"

\- Buenas tardes con todos - empieza House muy convencionalmente - quisiera darles las gracias por estar aqui. Todos sabemos que las aves de rapiña se congregan donde hay un cuerpo muerto y esto, para ustedes, debe ser un festin...

\- Madre Santa de todos los altares! - grita Booth frente al televisor de la recepcion mientras camina con su esposa y su casi suegra rumbo al auditorio - tu padre quiere que lo destrocen en vida?!

\- No - dice Temperance suspirando - los esta provocando a proposito para que le hagan todas las preguntas posibles de la manera mas escabrosa.

\- Oh Dios, House... - dice Seeley apurando el paso y apretando la mandibula, entendiendo que va a hacer su suegro.

\- Quiere que le arrojen toda la podredumbre de los periodicos y las revistas para luego refregarles la verdad en la cara. Es su forma de hacerle justicia a Temperance. Haciendolos quedar como unos idiotas - dice Lisa moviendo la cabeza.

Llegan a la puerta del auditorio y se encuentran con Trece, Foreman y Chase que les impiden el pase cortesmente.

\- House nos dijo que todavia no ingresen por favor - dijo Chase sonriendo por compromiso.

\- El dira una frase y ustedes ingresaran inmediatamente y de una buena vez por todas, para que no la vuelvan a molestar mas, Dra. Brennan - le dice Trece mirandola a los ojos.

Um mar de manos se levantan para ser el primero en tener la oportunidad de disparar contra el polemico doctor. House escoge a uno sin experiencia para abrir el bloque.

\- Usted - dice el doctor clavandole su fria mirada celeste - el periodista desconocido de la segunda fila, tercero a la derecha.

El muchacho se levanta algo abrumado y busca en sus notas mientras un murmullo de descontento recorre la sala. Un par de ojos verdes sigue todo el drama con intensidad. Es su oportunidad de ganarse un Emmy con su intervencion y manipular a su antojo la entrevista pues tiene un as bajo la manga...

\- Jimmy Olsen, del Diario El Clarin - dice el muchacho encontrando su guion y leyendolo de una tirada - Dr. House, es consiente de que usted y la Dra. Temperance Brennan son figuras publicas y reconocidas y de que cualquier tipo de relacion secreta, del tipo que sea, saldria a la luz eventualmente?

\- De lo que soy consiente es que la cacareada libertad de prensa se ha convertido en un libertinaje, una excusa para inmiscuirse en la vida de los demas solo porque algo nos distingue del resto. Ustedes dedican su vida a hurgar en las de las llamadas "figuras publicas" porque el morbo que eso provoca en el populacho les permite pagar las cuentas mes a mes...

\- Y aqui vamos gente! - dice Hodgings frotandose las manos como mosca - agarrense que empieza el viaje!

\- Ahorrese la hipocrita leccion de moral, Dr. House - le dice la rubia periodista - a usted eso le interesa menos que la reputacion de su "querida antropologa" y si, dele todas las connotaciones que quiera a la frase!

\- Ay el primer golpe! - grita Daisy saltando en el asiento.

\- Sra. Burley... - dice House con una sonrisa calculada.

\- Señorita, que es mas de lo que puede decir la Dra. Brennan - aclara la aludida con todo el veneno del que puede ser capaz.

\- Oh... entonces su esposo ya la dejo por el incomodo problema de excema que tenia? - dice con un tono paternal y lambiscon.

\- Nunca me case Dr. House. A diferencia suya y de Temperance Brennan, a mi no me gusta engañar a quien esta a mi lado. Ademas que no creo en el matrimonio por ejemplos como el de ustedes.

\- Sus traumas de infancia no son la comidilla ni relevantes al caso, Srta. Burley. Algo mas que decir antes de que diga las cosas tal cual pasaron?

\- Tengo en mis manos el analisis de ADN de Henry Joseph Booth-Brennan. Podria decirme porque su ADN esta presente en el niño?

\- Maldita periodista! - grita Booth soltandose de Foreman y Chase e ingresando al auditorio donde inmediatamente es rodeado por microfonos y flashes de camaras que lo aturden y dejan ciego momentaneamente pero se recupera al instante y busca los ojos verdes de la mujer - yo si tengo algo que decirles acerca de la Srta. Hannah Burley!

El auditorio se queda en silencio esperando la declaracion del agente Seeley Joseph Booth. Temperance intenta ingresar pero Lisa la detiene junto con Trece.

\- Te haran pedazos, hija! - le dice la Administradora obligandola a mirarla a los ojos - espera y confia en tu padre y en tu marido!

\- Dra. Brennan, deles un tiempo prudencial para actuar y despues entre... por favor - le pide Trece colocandose tambien frente a ella como un muro al lado de Cuddy.

\- Nadie dijo que seria facil pero dele un chance al viejo leon de su padre - le dice Chase tomandola del brazo.

\- Quiero saber que va a decir el agente Booth - dice Foreman con los ojos pegados en la pantalla frente a ellos - estoy seguro que va a destruir a la rubia, pero con que?

\- Hace tres dias, la Srta. Burley fue a mi despacho por la noche, fuera del horario laboral intentando obtener una entrevista en vivo conmigo, el supuesto esposo engañado y dolido - dijo con sorna - ademas, trato de aprovecharse de ese supuesto y delicado estado emocional mio con actitudes nada profesionales... juzguen ustedes mismos.

En la pantalla gigante del anfiteatro aparece a todo color la periodista acercandose demasiado al agente en actitud sugestiva y acorralandolo en su despacho, siendo inmediatamente rechazada por este que se retira hacia la puerta de su oficina y pide a uno de los agentes escoltarla hasta la salida. Se escucha las amenazas de la periodista acerca de arruinar a su familia y hundir definitivamente a su esposa infiel con el afan de ganar un premio con el reportaje.

Booth informo todo el escandalete a su esposa pero tambien a House que inmediatamente le pidio el video de la seudo entrevista como un respaldo en contra de la ponzoñosa periodista que se ve en ese momento acosada por sus colegas y mil preguntas.

\- Dicen que el ataque es la mejor defensa, Srta. Burley... - House sonrie burlonamente desde el estrado y se acerca mas al microfono para ser interrumpido nuevamente por Jimmy Olsen.

\- Porque el hijo del agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan tiene su ADN, Dr. House?

\- Ahora es el momento de la verdad... - dice House abriendo los brazos dramaticamente mientras en los parlantes del anfiteatro resuena musica gregoriana apocaliptica.

\- Este hombre es un espectaculo! - dice Wendell pegado al angelatron, escuchando la musica, viendo las caras de lobos esteparios de los periodistas que se abalanzan sobre la pareja que esta ingresando, tomandoles fotos, pidiendoles respuestas a gritos, realizando cientos de preguntas y mil microfonos persiguiendolos a medida que se acercan al ojo de la tormenta y centro de toda esta pantomima. House esta midiendo paso a paso la entrada de Booth y Brennan hasta el estrado. Temperance tiene impresa una cara de "Voy a matar a mi padre!" y Seeley esta totalmente furico con todas las ganas de terminar con este circo mediatico de una buena vez por todas.

Una vez que llegan al podio, House ya se encuentra con Cuddy a su lado y los cuatro juntos, cada uno de la mano de su conyuge representan una rara coalicion para los periodistas que no entienden porque los hombres no se agarran a puñetazos y las mujeres no empiezan una pelea epica. House se siente lleno de adrenalina y soberbia, mira por encima del hombro a todos sintiendose dueño de la verdad absoluta. Poderoso y empoderado desde el podio donde se ha colocado, va a disfrutar mucho cuando todos estos idiotas tengan que pedirle disculpas de rodillas a su hija.

Todos en el Jeffersonian estan pendientes de las palabras de House. Inclinados hacia adelante y esperando el momento en el cual el medico descibrira su verdadera relacion con la bella antropologa y escritora.

Dentro del San Francis, Angela y Russ ven el desarrollo de esa novela de carne y hueso sin creerselo todavia. Temperance tuvo que sincerarse con su hermano para atreverse a realizar todo este pandemonio y salvaguardar lo que quedara despues del escandalo.

\- No me importa lo que pase despues - le habia dicho el hijo de Max Keenan - tu eres y seguiras siendo mi hermanita pequeña, mi unica hermana!

\- Y tu eres mi querido hermano mayor, lo unico que me queda de la familia que alguna vez fuimos... perdoname por hacerlo de esta manera Russ - las lagrimas amenazaban con salir a raudales de los ojos de la antropologa cuando vio a su hermano sonreirle como siempre y con una sola palabra restaurar el equilibrio entre los hermanos Brennan.

\- Marco... - dijo el cerrando el asunto.

\- Polo... - contesto ella abrazandolo con los ojos apretados para no dejar salir las lagrimas de alivio al ver que Russell Brennan no la rechazaria jamas.

\- Damas y Caballeros - House se adelanta a la miriada de microfonos frente a el. Enfrenta la situacion con total serenidad. Nada ni nadie va a arrebatarle su momento de gloria y la reivindicacion absoluta de la dignidad de su hija. Toma de la mano a Temperance y la mira con cariño, admiracion y genuino amor paternal - tengo el privilegio de presentarles a mi...

\- Hija Biologica. Su madre fue Ruth Keenan o Christine Brennan como prefieran. Ustedes fueron consientes del hecho de ser familiares consanguineos de primer grado solo despues de la muerte de Maxwell Keenan, el famoso asesino no confeso del Director adjunto del FBI, hace algunos años y asaltabancos profesional.

Un hombre en finales de sus treinta sale de la multitud blandiendo un file en la mano. Es alto, atractivo y con porte varonil aunque un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo y algunas posturas nerviosas delatan una leve paranoia. Esta acompañado de una bella mujer asiatica que lo mira con aprobacion y a la que le devuelve la mirada con cariño y una leve sonrisa.

\- SU HIJA?!

\- ENTONCES EL NIÑO ES SU NIETO!

El grito de sorpresa colectivo por tamaña revelacion se quedo corto ante el puñetazo de House al hombre que le acababa de negar el placer de tener la ultima palabra en toda esa tragicomedia. Brennan y la mujer asiatica saltaron al mismo tiempo hacia el lugar de la pelea. La primera para sujetar a su padre y la segunda para hacer reaccionar al hombre desconocido que se encontraba inconsiente el el piso despues de la desajustada de mandibula que el medico acababa de propinarle.

Booth salto inmediatente despues de Brennan y una fraccion de segundo antes que Cuddy. Mientras las dos mujeres calmaban y contenian a House, el levanto el file que el hombre sostenia en mano y que se encontraba a pocos metros en el piso. Lo abrio y lo leyo con una cara de sorpresa mezclada con resignacion dibujada a pulso en sus facciones. Lo cerro con ambas manos y miro al hombre que empezaba a volver en si y luego a su suegro. Le extendio la mano ayudandole a la mujer asiatica a ponerlo de pie.

\- Seeley Joseph Booth, esposo de Temperance., yerno de House y ahora... - agrego con una sonrisa complice volviendose hacia su esposa - tendremos que colocar dos cubiertos mas para la cena, Tempe!


End file.
